La Porte de Lumière
by Malicia-Sirkis
Summary: Une Prophétie, Une Guerre, Une Porte, Une Elue. Samarah est la Clé, l'unique Espoir du monde et pourtant son destin l'effrait. Alors que tout semblera perdu pour elle, une personne innatendue viendra l'aider dans sa quête et la guider: Severus Rogue
1. Chapter 1: Le Revenant

**Bonjour bonjour! Voila une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a environ 2 ans mais que j'améliore au fur et à mesure parce que les premiers chapitres ne sont pas bien longs! lol**

**J'attends pleins plein de reviews avant de mettre la suite! hi hi hi**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1:Le revenant.**

Elle se réveilla, la pluie martelait les vitres de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Il faisait encore sombre, et pourtant, il était 8h du matin. Elle se rappela que les noirs et épais rideaux de sa chambre empêchaient la lumière d'entrer. Elle se leva et, sur la pointe des pieds, alla allumer la lumière. Elle préférait l'électricité au soleil. C'était pour ça que sa peau était si blanche. Elle se dirigea vers un grand meuble en bois, noir également. Elle sortit des bougies (noires mais de toute façon, tout était noir dans sa chambre) et les alluma. Elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, elle n'en avait pas besoin. La faible lueur des bougies dégageait une atmosphère douceâtre et étrange. Mais, elle aussi était étrange, par le fait qu'elle était gothique mais aussi par le fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais une sorcière aux dangereux pouvoirs. Durmstrang a toujours était son seul refuge, un refuge qui lui procurait la paix. Mais Karkaroff était partit, Voldemort était revenu et son havre de paix s'était évanouit. A 16 ans, Samarah voyait déjà la vie autrement, du mauvais côté. Pour elle, la vie n'avait aucun sens, chaque jour, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une erreur. Mais non, voilà quelle était la fatalité de l'existence! Une voix s'éleva, celle de sa mère. Samarah ferma les yeux, elle détestait ses parents, sa famille et ses amis qui ne la comprenaient pas. Elle s'habilla et c'est tout de noir vêtu qu'elle alla d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ses deux sœurs étaient en train de manger et son frère venait d'arriver aussi. Sa grande sœur, qui s'appelait Kassandra, avait 18 ans. Sa petite sœur, Malicia, 13 ans et son frère, Jocelyn avait 17 ans. Un grand frère un peu trop protecteur à son goût… Quand la mère vit l'apparence de sa fille, elle poussa un cri. Les sœurs restèrent sans voix et Jocelyn semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, Samarah était allait au bout de ses limites. Son maquillage était devenu outrageant et ses habits, en cuirs, lui collaient tellement à la peau qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec. Au lieu de se disputer avec sa famille, elle les ignora et sortit de chez elle. Et elle marcha, longuement, sans s'arrêter. Elle semblait poussé par une soudaine volonté. La lisière d'une grande forêt apparue, Samarah la contempla longuement. Elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps qu'un esprit malfaisant se soit installé là. L'obscurité grandissait et l'air se fit plus pesant. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle traversa la forêt, écartant toutes les branches, sautant par-dessus les racines qui semblaient être là pour la faire tomber. Puis, elle s'arrêta et écouta. Elle attendait ce bruit qui lui indiquerait qu'elle était dans la bonne direction. De l'eau, oui! Elle entendait ce bruit si familier. Alors elle courut, mais pendant sa course, une branche lui érafla la joue droite. Elle s'arrêta et, d'un coup de baguette, elle se soigna.

« Heureusement que Karkaroff n'est plus là, sinon je me serais fais virer! »

Elle arriva devant un immense saule pleureur qui semblait ne cacher qu'un mur. Samarah sourit, elle connaissait cette forêt par cœur. De sa main, elle écarta les branches et passa à l'intérieur. Mais, au lieu d'atterrir près du tronc, elle atterrit devant un lac, formé par une magnifique cascade. Elle s'approcha de l'eau et sauta sur les pierres qui menaient à la cascade. Elle soupira et sortit à nouveau sa baguette. _« J'espère que maman ne saura jamais que j'utilise trop la magie! »_ Elle se jeta le charme du bouclier et passa à travers la l'eau de la cascade. Elle était à présent dans une grotte, éclairée par des torches. Quiconque serait entré dans cette grotte aurait vu que le feu était de nature magique. Les flammes étaient d'un vert émeraude. Elle avança, longtemps et finalement elle vit apparaître une grande porte en bois. Elle entra. C'était une grande pièce carrée qui contenait 4 bibliothèques. Une cheminé était incrustée dans la roche et, en face de cette cheminée, se tenait un grand fauteuil. Samarah se détendit, son repère était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien. Elle relâchait sa garde. Elle examina les bibliothèques et s'approcha de celle qui était incrustait de rubis. Elle passa ses doigts sur chaque livre et s'arrêta sur un vieux manuscrit de magie noire. Elle le tira vers elle, un passage s'ouvrit. Il faisait très sombre mais Samarah avança, ses yeux voyaient dans l'obscurité. Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçons et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire. Le seul objet qui s'y trouvait était un miroir. Un grand miroir aux bords dorés. Elle s'approcha, et le contempla. Après avoir fermé les yeux elle murmura:

« Montre-moi! »

Le miroir se troubla et une voix dit:

« Les nouvelles sont importantes Samarah Morgan! Prends-y garde!

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes balivernes! Viens-en au fait! »

Le miroir changea mais l'image qui apparut était flou.

"Il y a un secret... gardé depuis trop longtemps et qui doit être révélé!"

Samarah eut un rictus.

"Un secret.. et bien.."

Elle arrêta de parler. Elle avait entendu un bruit dans son repaire. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et lui murmura:

« Montre-moi ce qui se passe là-haut! »

Il s'exécuta

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix: un livre était en train de léviter! Celui-ci était ouvert en son milieu et flottait. A moins que quelqu'un d'invisible le lise? Elle toucha le miroir, le livre tomba brusquement et une ombre passa. Mais cette fois, elle en avait vu assez. Sa baguette à la main, elle remonta les escaliers et se glissa doucement de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un était là, elle le sentait! Son regard s'arrêta devant la cheminée. Cette chose qui était ici avait fait un faux pas, le feu laissait voir sa présence. Mais, peut être était-ce fait exprès… Elle le vit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle s'avança discrètement mais il l'entendit.

« Je me demandais si tu allais venir! »

Samarah frissonna, cette voix était glaciale et dure, mais aussi anormalement aigu.

« Je savais que, dès que tu verrais ce livre flotter tu viendrais! »

Et il se mit à rire, mais c'était un rire dépourvu de toute gaieté. Elle reprit ses esprits et se força à ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

« Que voulez-vous?

-Tu me demandes pas qui je suis? »

Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Elle savait, c'était suffisant.

« Vous êtes Voldemort. Que voulez-vous?

-Je t'ai observé pendant longtemps, Samarah. Et j'ai besoin d'une personne comme toi: froide, solitaire, mais aussi, incroyablement puissante.

-Vous avez besoin de moi? »

Son allure de gothique avait toujours un peu effrayé, mais lui était impassible. Il se leva et la regarda. Son corps reprenait forme, on le voyait.

« Tu vas te mettre à mon service! Tu seras…à moi!

- NONNNNNNNNNNN! Jamais je ne serais à votre service! »

Puis elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

« Et jamais, jamais, je serais à vous! »

Il disparut à nouveau. Samarah avait de plus en plus peur. Tout à coup, elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa gorge et la serrer. Elle suffoquait et essayait de se débattre. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Voldemort la serrait plus fort encore.

« C'est la fin! Pensait-elle. Il va me tuer. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, il y avait forcément un moyen! Une puissance soudaine monta en elle. La main de Voldemort commencer à brûler.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

Il lâcha Samarah et s'enfuit. Elle le regarda partir, tout en massant son cou meurtri.

« Il va revenir. »


	2. Chapter 2: le Déménagement

Bonjour bonjour! Voilà le chapitre 2!

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Mysm:_ pour les "elle" à répétition en fait je n'ai pas trop fais exprès, il faut dire que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a 2 ans donc j'avais 14 ans et je n'écrivais pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui lol j'étais plutot du genre à écrire comme ça venait sans réfléchir, mais malgré tout c'est vrai que ça donne un côté plus sombre!

_Saizo:_ Merci merci Voila le 2eme chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise! Moi je me languis la suite de ta fic

**Chapitre 2:Le déménagement.**

Samarah tournait en rond dans son repère. Voldemort se cachait dans la forêt, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, cette forêt était sa seule issue pour retourner chez elle. Mais si elle y mettait les pieds, il la tuerait. Sa gorge continuait à la faire souffrir, il avait vraiment voulu la tuer.

« Il doit sûrement avoir un moyen de sortir sans passer par la forêt! »

Elle chercha dans ses livres, mais aucuns ne lui donna la solution miracle qu'elle voulait. Elle ne devait plus utiliser sa baguette sinon elle serait contactée par le Ministère pour lui dire qu'elle abusait de la magie. Alors que ses yeux passaient d'un ouvrage à un autre, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.La jeune fillele prit et le consulta.

« Oh mon dieu! C'est la description de tous les anciens sortilèges! »

A force de chercher, elle trouva celui qu'elle voulait.

« Sortilège de téléportation. Il fut longtemps utilisé quand les voitures n'existaient pas. Mais depuis leur invention, très peu de sorciers l'utilise. »

Samarah sourit, ce sortilège était très simple.

« Il suffit de penser fort à l'endroit où l'on veut atterrir et de prononcer l'incantation. »

Elle se concentra et visualisa sa porte d'entrée.

« Téléporto! »

Elle eut l'impression d'être aspiré par un tourbillon d'air. Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, devant chez elle.Samarah ouvrit la porte et commença à aller dans sa chambre. Elle passa devant celle de son frère qui s'ouvrit discrètement. Jocelyn lui prit le bras et la força à entrer.

« Joss! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Petite idiote! Pourquoi fais-tu exprès de bouleverser maman? Je veux que tu ailles te changer immédiatement! Et enlève ce maquillage.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un frère qui s'habille comme un débraillé, en disant que c'est une mode moldu!

- Mais moi je ne tombe pas dans l'excès! »

Il avait crié si fort qu'elle avait reculé. Il se radoucit et lui prit les mains.

« Samarah, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Tu dis être rebelle mais là c'est de la provocation. Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il faut que ça change. »

Il lui releva ses cheveux et aperçut les marques sur son cou, faites par Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Samarah?

- Jocelyn, ne te mets pas en colère! En fait, j'étais dans mon repère de l'autre côté de la cascade. Et il est venu.

- Qui est venu?

-J'ai vu ce livre voler et je savais que c'était Lui! Il m'a menaçait, il voulait que je me joigne à lui!

- MAIS QUI EST-CE?

- Joss….. C'était Voldemort! »

Elle se mit à pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Samarah, je regrette d'avoir crié. Je ne pensais pas…

- Il est dans la forêt! On est plus en sécurité.

- Il faut prévenir le Ministère!

-Mais ils ne nous croiront pas… et je serais obligeais de montrer ma cachette. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans! Il ne faut pas le dire, on est piégé! »

Sous les ordres de son frère, elle alla se changer et revêtit un jean et un pull rouge. Elle enleva son maquillage, ne gardant qu'un trait d'eye-liner. Elle retrouva son frère dans son jardin, à côté de leur ancienne balançoire toute rouillée. Elle s'assit dessus et se balança. Jocelyn la regarda, des foules de souvenirs remontèrent en lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il la voyait faire de la balançoire avec une petite robe colorée, lui demandant de la pousser pour aller plus haut. Samarah avait tellement changé. Surtout depuis la mort de leur père, 4 ans plus tôt. Elle avait commencé à se passionner pour le noir, et ne supportait plus la compagnie des autres. Jocelyn avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il hésitait car il avait peur de voir sa réaction.

« S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas Samarah.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais? »

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si heureuse, si souriante. Il ne voulait pas que sa tristesse revienne.

« Maman a prit une décision ce matin. Quand elle t'a vu, habillée n'importe comment!

- Jocelyn, tu peux tout me dire. »

Il fuyait son regard, cela se voyait. Il se rendait coupable de cette décision.

« Tu vas quitter Durmstrang.

-Mais… pourquoi?

-Maman pense que cette école a une trop mauvaise influence sur toi. Elle ne veut plus que tu étudies la magie noire.

-Elle n'a jamais voulu, tu veux dire! Mais, où vais-je aller?

- A Poudlard, tu vas y passer ta sixième et ta septième année.

-Et toi? Tu vas passer ta dernière année à Durmstrang?

- On va tous aller là-bas…..on va déménager. »

Samarah était encore sous le choc. Mais finalement, elle se ressaisit, Voldemort n'irait peut-être pas la chercher là-bas.

« Peut être que c'est préférable en effet..

-Hein?

- Après tout, je n'étais pas bien à Dumstrang, je n'avais pas d'amies. Poudlard sera comme un nouveau départ! »

Il continuèrent à bavarder de leur nouvelle école. Midi sonna, ils rentrèrent pour manger. Mme Morgan voulut annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille mais celle-ci lui dit qu'elle était déjà au courant.

« Comment ça?

-Jocelyn me l'a dit!

- Et ça te fait plaisir?

- Oui, je me languis d'y être. »

Les vacances passèrent, août arriva. Le déménagement approchait, les cartons étaient presque tous fait. Le 14 août, tous les objets furent envoyés dans leur nouvelle maison à Londres. Leur ancienne maison fut vendue, Samarah jeta un dernier regard sur la forêt. Elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ses livres. Mais, elle pourrait toujours y retourner grâce au sortilèges de téléportation. L'avion se posa 5 heures plus tard. L'Angleterre était là, Samarah était émerveillée. Leur nouvelle maison était bâtie sur une colline dans la banlieue londonienne. A vue d'œil, elle était bien plus grande que leur ancienne maison. Samarah et Jocelyn posèrent les valises et explorèrent les pièces à l'étage. Ils découvrirent 5 chambres immenses. Ils choisirent chacun une chambre, elles étaient côtes à côtes. Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi proches, Samarah et Jocelyn étaient frère et sœur mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Pourtant cette nouvelle vie renfonçait leurs liens. Samarah était plus détendue, elle était loin de Voldemort.

Le lendemain, au déjeuné, un hibou arriva avec 3 lettres adressées à Samarah, Jocelyn et Malicia. Il y avait aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore.

« Mme Morgan,

Je suis heureux d'accepter vos enfants à Poudlard. A leur arrivé à Poudlard, ils seront répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Respectueusement,

Albus Dumbledore. »

Au fond d'elle, Samarah espérait être dans la même maison que Jocelyn. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble à Durmstrang! Elle lu sa lettre, cette année il y avait pleins de nouveaux livres à acheter. Samarah tourna la tête vers son frère, il avait l'air songeur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua qu'elle le fixait.

« Oui?

-J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison! »

Il parut hésitant.

« Je ne crois pas, malheureusement!

- Mais pourquoi?

-Disons que, les maisons sont différentes de celles de Durmstrang! »

Il ne dit rien de plus, Samarah restait songeuse. Mais, au contraire, s'il n'était pas avec elle, elle pourrait s'occuper de ce mystérieux secret. Elle avait vu l'image, une arche dans une plaine…

Elle sortit de chez elle, profitant du soleil pour allait visiter le jardin. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que, de toute manière, elle ne bronzerait jamais. Une légère brise se leva, atténuant quelque peu la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Un groupe de colombe passa, elle leva la tête et les regarda.La jeune gothiqueentendit des pas derrière elle. Sans ce retourner, elle attendit que la personne arrive. Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Kassandra.

« Ma petite sœur chérie! Pourquoi boudes-tu?

-Je ne boude pas!

-C'est pourtant, l'impression que tu donnes! »

Samarah se renfrogna, elle ne supportait pas les critiques de sa sœur. A vrai dire, elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Pourquoi me repousses-tu Samarah? Je suis ta sœur, et je t'aime! Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de partir, mais pourtant, tu étais tellement bizarre! Maman a beaucoup pleuré à cause de toi!

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Je préfèrerais parler à Joss plutôt qu'à toi!

- J'ai remarqué que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapproché! C'est un bon début, bientôt tu vas te rapprocher de moi… enfin j'espère! »

Samarah ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle en avait assez de cette sœur qui se mêlait de ses affaires.

« Réveille-toi un peu Samarah! Tu n'es pas seule dans ce monde! Sort un peu de ta bulle! Tu crois être la seule à penser que ce monde n'est pas parfait et qu'il faut qu'il change! Des milliers de gens pensent comme toi!

-Je me fiche des ces milliers de gens! Je veux que tu me lâche Kassie! Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires! Occupe-toi des tiennes! »

Kassandra regarda sa sœur partir en courant, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait la sauver de la haine et du malheur qui l'habite… personne ne le pourra, pas même Jocelyn.


	3. Chapter 3: La Maladie

**Bon malheureusement on peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de visites...mais malgré tout je mets la suite. Faites un petit effort et mettez une reviews ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Merci à ma petite Saizo de me soutenir! Allez voir sa fic elle est géniale!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quelque chose avait changé en Samarah. Elle se sentait si étrange! En elle, elle portait un sentiment, jusqu'alors inconnu. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, de son frère. C'était la seule personne qui l'a comprenait. Elle se sentait seule, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. L'incompréhension, oui, c'était ça qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle se heurta à Jocelyn. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Viens Sam, on va en ville. Prends du fric, on va faire les magasins, ça va te détendre. »

Ils prirent le bus, ils n'étaient qu'à 30 min de Londres. Ils atteignirent le centre ville. Ils enchaînaient magasins sur magasins et attiraient beaucoup l'attention. Les Londoniens n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir deux adolescents, habillés en noir, et pales comme deux fantômes. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de bijoux gothiques. Samarah, émerveillée, ne savait que choisir. Son choix se porta sur une bague en argent, à mettre au pouce. Mais elle regretta vite son choix car, avant de sortir du magasin, elle aperçut un bracelet en cuir, avec des pics d'argent. Jocelyn lui fit un clin d'œil et lui acheta.

« Jocelyn… tu n'étais pas obligé!

- Puisque que je te dis que sa me fais plaisir de te l'offrir! »

Ils rentrèrent au bout de 2 heures de shopping. Samarah, épuisée, s'endormit sur le lit à son frère. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce pour la laisser dormir. Jocelyn alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il fut rejoint par Kassandra.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Jocelyn! »

Il la regardait étrangement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette conversation.

« N'oublies pas que c'est ta sœur, et non une fille que tu viens de rencontrer dans la rue.

- Tu insinues quoi?

-Jocelyn, je suis loin d'être aveugle. Je te rappelle que j'ai un an de plus que toi. Maman n'a encore rien vu, arrête ça tout de suite!

-Je fais ce qu'il me plait.

- Tu vas aller jusqu'où? Tu crois que je vais te laisser l'utiliser pour assouvir tes désirs?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu es comme tous les autres. C'est ta sœur, protège-la, elle te fait confiance. N'en profite pas. »

Elle partit en soupirant. Jocelyn pensa:

« Il me faudra être un peu plus prudent. Kassandra a trop d'imagination. »

Samarah se réveilla brusquement. La nuit commençait à tomber. Jocelyn la regardait. Depuis combien de temps la fixait-il?

« Tu as bien dormi?

-Non. Il continu de hanter mes cauchemars.

- Tu es pourtant loin de lui!

- Mais Voldemort a toujours une emprise sur moi. »

Jocelyn s'assit sur lit, son regard était inquiet.

« Tout ira mieux à Poudlard.

-Jocelyn, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas!

-Sam… tu peux tout me dire.

- Le rêve que j'ai fait, je ne crois pas que c'était un rêve! J'ai vu des choses… étranges. Puis il y avait une grande arche lumineuse. Une sorte de grande porte faite de lumière! »

Elle frissonnait, pourtant il faisait chaud. Jocelyn, ne savait plus quoi faire, Samarah commençait à trembler.

« Samarah! Tiens le coup, je vais t'aider. »

Il la porta jusqu'au salon, l'allongea sur le canapé. Sa mère et ses sœurs étaient en train de dîner. Mais il avait autre chose à faire. La vie de Samarah dépendait de lui. Il alla chercher son hibou et envoya une lettre à Dumbledore, il saurait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait aller chercher sa mère, elle lui poserait des questions. Samarah avait perdu connaissance depuis quelques minutes, sa respiration était faible. Jocelyn lui prit la main, le hibou allait revenir. En effet, il arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Les mains tremblantes, il déroula le parchemin et le lu:

« Cher Mr Morgan,

L'état de votre sœur est inexplicable. Pourtant, il faut faire quelque chose. Tenez-vous prêt, nous venons vous chercher. Nous expliquerons tout à votre mère dans une lettre, en prenant soins de ne pas révéler les choses que Samarah ne veut pas lui révéler.

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore. »

Jocelyn froissa la lettre dans son poing. Il fallait que Dumbledore se dépêche.

« Jocelyn, mais que fais-tu? »

Samarah venait de reprendre connaissance.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore, il va venir te chercher. »

Elle le regarda d'un air effrayé.

« Mais, je vais très bien! Tu lui as dis… pour Voldemort? Pour ma cachette? Mes livres…

-Calme-toi! Je lui ai révélé l'essentiel, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, mais il voudra des explications. »

Il s'arrêta, il avait senti quelque chose. Un air froid s'était immiscé dans la maison.

« Quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège. Il est là. »

En effet, Dumbledore apparut, suivit d'une femme à l'allure sévère. Jocelyn alla à leur rencontre.

« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Bonsoir professeur MacGonagall.

-Bonsoir Jocelyn. » Dit doucement Dumbledore

Il continuait de fixer Samarah, qui faisait semblant de dormir.

« Voici la fameuse Samarah! Ajouta t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, c'est ma sœur.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Elle se releva brusquement.

« Vous avez entendu parler de moi? Par qui?

-Par ta mère, bien sûr. Mais aussi par d'autres personnes. Tu es très connu dans le monde de la magie, tu es tellement spéciale.

-Moi?

-Tu as déjà eu affaire à la justice, tellement de fois que tout le monde te connaît et redoute de te rencontrer. Tu as la réputation d'une rebelle qui ne faut pas approcher. »

Il avait dit ça en souriant, ça l'amusait. Le professeur MacGonagall commençait à s'impatienter.

« Nous avons endormi le reste de votre famille et laissé une lettre. A présent, vous allez utiliser ce portoloin. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille en plastique.

« On vous rejoindra à Poudlard par la poudre de cheminette. »

Jocelyn prit la main de sa sœur. Ensemble, ils touchèrent le portoloin et se sentirent aspiré. Deux minutes plus tard, quand ils réouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Celui-ci était déjà arrivé et était assis derrière son bureau. MacGonagall était à ses côtés, accompagnée d'une autre femme.

« Jocelyn et Samarah, je vous présente Mme Pomfresh.

-Enchanté.

-Enchanté. »

Le professeur Dumbledore annonça à Samarah qu'elle allait accompagner Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, elle serait examinée pour déterminer ce qui avait provoqué cet état de torpeur. Jocelyn regarda sa sœur partir, celle-ci lui lança un dernier regard.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas l'accompagner?

-Non, si tu veux, je peux te renvoyer chez toi. Mais tu peux rester bien sûr!

- Et Samarah? Elle va rester longtemps? »

Dumbledore le regarda gravement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Je crois qu'elle va rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais toi, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, pour préparer tes affaires et les siennes. Mais tu pourras venir la voir en utilisant le portoloin qui est chez toi! »

Jocelyn rentra chez lui, mais son cœur était resté avec Samarah. Il vit sa mère arriver, en larmes.

« JOCELYN! JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION CLAIRE ET PLAUSIBLE A TOUT CELA! »

Il recula devant tant d'agressivité.


	4. Chapter 4: La Prophétie Eternelle

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas accepter les reviews annonymes! Honte à moi..je n'avais mêmepas réussis à déchiffrer l'anglais! Donc voilà maintenant c'est activé (Merci Saizo) et vous pouvez mettre des reviews (ouf loll). Je m'excuse encore une fois et pour me faire pardonner je mets la suite! **_

_**Sur ce...Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre4: La prophétie éternelle.**

Jocelyn était prisonnier des questions de sa mère. Dans sa main, elle tenait la lettre, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait et brûlait d'envie de la lire. Sa mère la lui jeta à la figure.

« Madame,

Après avoir reçu une lettre de votre fils, j'ai décidé d'aller voir l'état de Samarah. Elle a une maladie inconnue qu'il faut que nous identifions. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour l'instant. Vous pourrez aller la voir à Poudlard grâce au portoloin qui se trouve dans votre salon et que j'ai mis à votre disposition.

Respectueusement,

Albus Dumbledore. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jocelyn esquissa un sourire. A vrai dire, intérieurement, il remerciait Dumbledore ne n'avoir rien dit. Il lui avait dit que c'était une maladie et non une possession.

« TU TROUVE SA DROLE?

-Mais non, bien sûr!

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QUE TA SŒUR ETAIT MALADE?

- On le savait pas! Elle était pas très bien en ce moment et j'ai contacté Dumbledore.

-MAIS POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS VENU ME VOIR?

-Parce que j'étais certains que tu réagirais comme ça. Laisse-la se rétablir au lieu d'aller lui dire de tout! »

Jocelyn monta dans sa chambre. Il était furieux contre sa mère. Des larmes de colères coulaient sur sa joue. Il les essuya d'un revers de main. Il sentait que Samarah allait mal. Elle était comme sa jumelle. Il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans le savoir, il avait crée un lien magique qui le reliait à sa sœur. Ce lien, grâce à l'amour qu'il lui portait, était invulnérable. Une sorte de protection enchantée. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il se leva et ferma le verrou, il voulait être seul.

« Joss! C'est moi, Malicia.

-Va t-en! Laisse-moi seul.

-Joss, il reste 15 jours avant qu'on aille à Poudlard. Ne les gâche pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. »

Il enleva le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS QU'ELLE VA BIEN? TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS COMME MOI, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE RESSENT! MOI JE SAIS, ALORS VA T-EN ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE. »

Il referma la pore brutalement. Malicia était resté sans voix. Jocelyn, son frère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'énerver, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il avait changé. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, il avait trop accumulé, il avait explosé. Au fond de lui, tout se bousculait. Ses mains, tremblantes, ne pouvaient plus rien tenir. Il fouilla dans son placard et trouva ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Pendant 2 ans il avait était dépendant de la cocaïne. Il s'était arrêté, mais le désir de reprendre était plus fort que tout. Il prit sa petite paille et sniffa une longue colonne de cocaïne. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Après en avoir consommé, il se sentit mieux, son corps était détendu. Il rêvait…il s'allongea sur son lit et crut voir Samarah devant lui. Il lui avait promis. Il avait promis à Samarah qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Mais elle comprendrait, dans un tel moment de folie, il ne pouvait qu'en prendre. Totalement défoncé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, juste rêver et délirer. Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre pendant 3 jours, sans manger ni boire. La cocaïne était sa seule force de survie. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, totalement anéantit et désespérément seul. Puis, au bout du troisième jour, il eut un éclair de lucidité, se rappelant que sa sœur avait peut être besoin de lui. Il déverrouilla sa porte et marche jusqu'au salon, la tête vide, le regard perdu. Il chercha des yeux le portoloin, mais il avait disparut. Sa seul chance de fuir pour la voir venait de disparaître. Mais au lieu de se morfondre, il garda la tête haute et le chercha. Soudain, il comprit. Sa mère l'avait caché, quelque part, dans la maison. Probablement dans sa chambre. Elle était allée faire les courses, Malicia l'accompagnait et Kassandra était partie chez une copine. Il allait chercher ce portoloin, même si il devait tout mettre sans dessus-dessous. Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère et réfléchit. Son regard se porta sur une petite mallette en bois, jusqu'alors inconnue. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle contenait le portoloin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et le toucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau quand Jocelyn arriva.

« Je savais que tu viendrais! Dit-il gravement.

- Il fallait que je la vois.

- Viens avec moi. »

Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Jocelyn vit qu'ils empruntaient un autre couloir, obscur et terrifiant. Jamais il n'en avait entendu parler. Des portes se succédaient, toutes semblables, mais pourtant différentes. Il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune torche, juste le vide et le froid. Dumbledore toqua à l'une des portes, la 3ème en partant de la gauche. Une voix sombre et glaciale leur dit d'entrer. C'était une immense pièce circulaire qui contenait des chaudrons, des fioles, des manuscrits. Jocelyn resta sans voix. Que faisait-il dans cette salle? Rogue était affairé à côté d'un grand chaudron qui dégageait une fumée noire. A côté de lui, il y avait un lit, et sur ce lit, il y avait Samarah. Étendue, le visage plus blanc que d'habitude, les cheveux noirs emmêlés. Il vit qu'elle portait une robe en soie blanche, des bougies formaient un cercle autour d'elle.

« Que lui faites-vous? Cria t-il à Rogue. Laissez-la! Touchez pas ma sœur!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un petit idiot de votre genre!

- Voyons Severus, retournez à la potion. » Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Des gouttes de sueur parcouraient le front de la jeune fille, elle semblait pourtant morte. Soudain, d'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit les yeux. Jocelyn eut un sursaut de surprise, Rogue et Dumbledore restaient neutres. Ils savaient qu'elle allait se réveiller. Une veine palpita sur la tempe droite de Samarah. Ses lèvres, rouge sang, essayaient de s'ouvrir. Un liquide en sortit.

« PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE! MA SŒUR EST EN TRAIN DE CRACHER DU SANG!

- Je le sais, Jocelyn. »

Pourquoi restait-il si calme? Il voulut tout arrêter, Dumbledore le retint.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tout va bien.

- Mais que lui faites-vous? »

Dumbledore soupira, il avait l'air embarrassé.

« Je sais que ta sœur a affronté Voldemort. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, elle, c'est qu'il s'est immiscé dans son corps.

- Si, elle savait. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait toujours un emprise sur elle.

- C'est parce qu'il l'a trouvé. »

Rogue releva la tête et regarda Dumbledore d'un air inquiet.

« Professeur, je ne crois pas qu'il faille lui dire.

- Severus! Il a le droit de savoir.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Dumbledore poursuivit.

« Il y a des milliers d'années, avant que la Terre soit formée, un monde existait. C'était un monde où seule la paix existait. Pourtant, un homme, appelé Zirconia prédit que la paix ne dureras pas. Il fut traité de fou, personne ne le croyait. Seulement, Zirconia était le seul à connaître l'existence d'un portail magique. Il l'avait appelé La Porte de Lumière car c'était une grande arche entouré d'une lumière doré. Derrière cette porte, il savait que rien de bon ne pouvait vivre. Il avait raison. Il avait déjà essayé de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'il découvrit dans le sol, un livre. Un grand manuscrit rouge flamboyant qui portait le nom de « prophétie éternelle ». Il découvrit que une seule personne pouvait ouvrir l'arche.

- C'est ma sœur?

- La prophétie disait: La porte ne peut être ouverte que par une jeune fille possédant dans la dos une grande tâche de naissance en forme de papillon. Elle fera apparaître la clé.

- On s'est toujours demandé comment elle avait pu avoir cette marque. Que va t-il se passer?

- La prophétie disait qu'une grande guerre aurait lieu. La guerre se tiendra devant l'arche. De l'autre côté, l'armée de l'Ombre se prépare. Le devoir de ta sœur, est de réunir l'armée Étincelante. Nous devons gagner car c'est notre avenir qui est en jeu. Voldemort veut se rallier à cette armée.

- Qui fait partit de l'armée de l'Ombre?

- Des créatures, des hommes, et des choses inconnus. L'armée Etincellante devra être composé de créatures magiques, d'humains, et….d'autre chose.

- D'autre chose?

- Je te laisse le découvrir toi même.

- Samarah a vu cette arche, en rêve.

- C'est Voldemort qui lui a fait voir. Pour qu'elle sache.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle se trouve dans un autre monde. Par conséquent, personne ne peut l'ouvrir si elle n'est pas dans ce monde.

- Elle est dans notre monde, dans un lieu éloigné….sous la mer. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de l'Atlantide? »

Jocelyn comprit.

« Cette arche se trouvait en Atlantide, quand l'île a sombré, elle a sombré avec elle. Mais comment l'atteindre sous l'eau?

- Tu as compris l'histoire, le reste, tu le découvrira, avec ta sœur. »

Samarah s'était rendormi, Dumbledore la retourna. Sa robe était ouverte dans le dos et laissait voir la marque. Jocelyn détourna le regard. Le destin de sa sœur était trop dur à accepter.


	5. Coup de Gueule!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolé pour ceux qui croyaient que je mettais le chapitre 5 en ligne! Mais à vrai dire je n'aime pas voir que j'ai plus de lecteurs que de reviewers, disons que ça fait un peu beaucoup râler!

J'en ai assez de voir que j'ai 55 visites pour 3 reviews! J'en ai assez des lecteurs fantômes...

Est-ce que c'est si fatiguant d'écrire ce que vous pensez de ma fic? Cela fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire mais apparemment peu de personnes sont au courant!

Dire que je me casse la tête à préparer mes chapitres, à corriger les fautes, à tout mettre en place! Je ne demande que des reviews mais apparemment c'est trop demander!

Je suis venue ici parce qu'une copine est inscrite et qu'elle a reçu plein de reviews (oui j'avoue que c'est égoiste de ma part d'en vouloir mais avouez que c'est réconfortant!). Mais bon apparemment je n'ai pas de chance, c'est le deuxieme site de fictions où je suis inscrite et je n'ai jamais vraiment de reviews! A croire qu'on m'en veut! Même si vous détestez ma fic dites-le moi! Exprimez-vous!

Si personne ne review, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à publier ma fiction! Manifestez-vous s'il vous plais, sinon je me débrouillerais pour envoyer les chapitres à mes deux revieweuses, tant pis pour les autres!


	6. Chapter 5 : L'amour d'un frère

**Tout d'abord, merci à Saizo et Mysm pour les reviews qu'elles m'ont laissé. Même si c'est les seules apparemment qui s'intéressent assez à ma fic pour me reviewer, je mets quand même la suite. C'est un chapitre assez court, centré sur Jocelyn.**

**J'espère que ceux qui viendront lire laisseront un petit commentaire (oui c'est un appel au secours! mdr Pitiéééé)**

**Chapitre5: L'amour d'un frère.**

Je savais depuis toujours que ma sœur était spéciale. Elle, pourtant si fragile. Je n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Je l'aimais. Pas comme un frère aime sa sœur, non. C'était autre chose. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, je ne pouvais m'empêche de désirer son corps, si parfait. C'était une marque de faiblesse de ma part. Je le savais. Si faible… Jamais je ne pourrais l'aider dans sa mission. Ils l'avaient ramené à l'infirmerie. J'y était aussi. Je dormais à côté d'elle. Enfin… j'essayais de dormir. Je voulais entendre sa voix, juste une fois…

« Jocelyn… tu….es….là? »

C'était elle! Elle s'était réveillé! Je bondis hors de mon lit et m'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Oui! Oui, je suis là.

- Je me sens mieux. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

- Chuuut! Tu es en train de t'épuiser! »

Elle ferma les yeux, son visage angélique exprimait la fatigue. Je courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas là. Je regardais ma montre, il était 20h00. Le directeur était probablement en train de manger à la Grande Salle. Je découvrais Poudlard petit à petit. Finalement, je finis mon exploration devant une immense porte. C'étais la porte de la Grande Salle. Mais je ne pouvais y rentrer, j'étais habillé comme un moldu! Je commençais à faire demi-tour mais les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Et bien, M.Morgan, n'ayez pas peur! Entrez et venez manger! »

Il n'y avait que quelque professeurs: Dumbledore, Rogue, MacGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick et Chourave.

Je grignotais quelques morceaux de poulet, je n'avais pas très faim. Je repensais à Samarah. Elle allait mieux, son visage reprenait des couleurs. Mais elle allait devoir partir, partir pour retrouver la Porte. Ma fourchette glissa de ma main, je n'arrivais pas à manger. Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. C'était Samarah, vêtu de sa longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux noirs, qui atterrissaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, étaient emmêlaient. Son teint était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de sortir de sa tombe. Ce n'était pas ma sœur, je ne l'avais jamais connu comme ça. Elle leva son regard vers moi, ses yeux verts me fixaient intensément. Je me levais et marchais rapidement jusqu'à elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, je sentis ses larmes couler.

« On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison! Je suis si contente. »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur. Elle me regarda et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ce n'est rien! Va manger Samarah! »

Elle me jeta un dernier regard et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rogue. Je retournais à ma place mais je la regardais de temps en temps. Elle était en grande conversation avec Rogue, celui-ci la dévorait des yeux. Je serrais les poings, la colère montait en moi. Il avait peut être profité de sa maladie! Je ne l'avait jamais aimé ce professeur à l'air sinistre. Mais maintenant, je le haïssait. Mais elle, elle avait l'air si contente. Elle était si joyeuse. Quand le dîner fut terminé, je la pris par la main et l'entraînais à l'infirmerie. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était si naïve. C'était cette naïveté que j'aimais plus que tout. Mais elle, elle ne remarquait rien. Kassandra m'avait mis en garde, ses paroles étaient restées gravé dans ma tête mais je faisais tout pour les oublier. Elle avait raison, je le savais, mais mon être entier la repoussait. Samarah s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle rêvait, comme toujours. Le professeur Dumbledore entra. Il parla avec Samarah, elle voulait rentrer.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes bien entendu! »

Il me prit à part.

« Ne lui dis rien. Elle est encore faible. Laisse-la tout découvrir.

- Mais comment pourra t-elle le découvrir?

- Je m'en occuperais. »

Je tournais la tête vers elle, elle remarqua mon regard et me sourit. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'avais plus de souffle. Je la voulais, mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, j'étais perdu... Rogue était là quand le professeur Dumbledore nous apporta le portoloin, ils se regardaient. Il l'aimais, cela faisait aucun doute, mais elle… Je m'avançais en lui tenant la main. Le portoloin était posé sur la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. On le toucha et 5 secondes plus tard, on était chez nous. Ma mère se précipita sur Samarah, mais je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait à la serrer. Samarah lui faisait peur. Kassandra arriva. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Samarah, puis sur moi. Elle eut l'air effrayé. Je compris trop tard qu'elle avait lu dans mon esprit. Je m'étais trahis, sa télépathie était puissante. Tous les membres de ma famille avaient un pouvoir spécial. Kassie avait découvert sa télépathie depuis 2 ans, ma mère utilisait la télékinésie. Je n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier, Samarah non plus, mais Malicia commençait à montrer de dangereux pouvoirs. Je l'avais remarqué bien qu'elle essayait de tout nous cacher! Depuis quelques jours, elle portait de drôles de gants en soie qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Elle me repoussait maintenant, j'ai été obligé d'abandonner toutes tentatives d'approche pour me consacrer à Samarah. J'avais découvert que Malicia faisait partit des « femmes aux gants », des femmes qui pouvaient tuer d'un simple contact avec leur peau, je l'évitais.

Samarah allait en ville tout les jours, elle me racontait ses journées sans oublier le moindre détails. Elle s'était fait une amie qui se prénommait Morganne. Une moldue. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Bientôt, il serait trop tard pour prendre une décision.


	7. Chapter 6 : Je l'aime mais je le hais

**Je voudrais remercier ma Saizo adorée et Mysm pour suivre ma fic et laisser de très gentilles reviews qui font toujours chaud au coeur! Bien que personne d'autre ne se manifeste j'ai décidé de continuer malgré tout à publier des chapitres! Ce chapitre est aussi court que le précédent, j'ai pensé qu'il était important de connaitre les sentiments de Jocelyn et Samarah. ce n'est pas primordial mais cela permet de voir leur relation plus qu'étrange!**

**Voila j'espère que mes lecteurs fantomes vont mettre une review car vous savez c'est frustrant de voir que personne ne daigne signaler qu'il a lu la fic après des mois d'acharnement...**

**Chapitre6: Je l'aime mais je le hais.**

Jocelyn était bien plus qu'un frère, c'était mon confident. Il m'écoutait des heures et des heures sans m'interrompre. J'étais si bien à ses côtés. J'avais continué mes étranges rêves, mais ils étaient plus pressants. Il fallait que je découvre la signification. J'en parlais à mon frère, il disait qu'il ne savait rien. Pourtant ses yeux le trahissaient, comme d'habitude, lui qui était un si mauvais menteur. Je n'insistais jamais de peur qu'il se mette en colère, en ce moment ses émotions changaient trop rapidement, il arrivait que la peur me paralyse face à lui. Les vacances étaient presque finies, je passais tout mon temps à Londres chez mon amie Morganne. J'avais promis à ma mère que je ne lui révèlerais pas ma véritable identité. Pourtant, cela me faisait mal de devoir lui mentir, c'était insupportable. Elle était si gentille avec moi, si sincère! Je ne voulais pas la décevoir et la perdre, c'était ma seule amie…la seule qui ne me trouvait pas étrange et effrayante. Kassandra trouvait toujours des excuses pour être avec moi, surtout quand Jocelyn était à côté. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se méfiait, après tout Jocelyn est mon frère pas n'importe qui! Sa méfiance m'exaspérait mais je ne disais rien. Malicia nous évitais. Jocelyn m'expliqua la véritable cause. Notre sœur avait hérité du plus dangereux pouvoir de notre famille. Si elle nous touchait, elle commencerait par absorber nos pouvoirs, puis notre vie, petit à petit… Elle portait d'étranges gants de soie qui lui donnaient un style particulier. Je l'évitais, bien que celà m'était insupportable. La voir souffrir détruisait mon coeur petit à petit. Je voyait dans son regard qu'elle m'en voulait de la laisser seule contre tous. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'approcher, pas encore. Et mes rêves continuaient de me hanter, bien que j'essayais de ne plus y penser. Jocelyn connaissait la signification c'était certain. Mais il ne voulait rien me dire, ce qui m'agaçait. Puis pendant trois jours, plus de visions noctures... ma vie redevint normale.

Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer, une nuit, alors que je venais de refaire un de mes mystérieux rêve, je décidais d'aller affronter la colère de Jocelyn. Je frappais à sa porte, il vint m'ouvrir. Comme il avait l'air fatigué! Je m'en voulais de l'avoir réveillé. Mais son sourire m'encouragea à parler. Je lui racontais tout, depuis mes rêves jusqu'à son attitude. Il soupira et m'avoua tout. Il me parla de la prophétie, de la Porte de Lumière, de la marque dans mon dos, de l'Armée Etincellante, de la Grande Guerre… Je l'écoutais attentivement, mais quand il eut fini, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. J'étais troublée, anéantie.

« Je ne suis pas capable de faire tout ça! Je ne peux pas réunir cette armée, trouver la Porte, la Clé et affronter le Mal dans cette Guerre! »

Il me prit les mains pour me calmer. Il était lui aussi au bord des larmes mais ne voulait pas craquer devant moi.

« Laisse faire le temps, Samarah. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable. Tu as un pouvoir immense, donne lui simplement le temps de s'accroître en secret et de surgir le moment venu. »

Ses paroles me faisaient un bien fou! Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. J'aimais mon frère, mais je ne pouvais pas déterminer le vrai sentiment que j'éprouvais à son égard à ce jour. J'avait toujours pensé que je l'aimais comme une sœur aime son frère, pourtant, ce soir là, je sentis que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous deux. Une petite étincelle, une lueur dans nos regard. Je luttais contre ces pensées qui m'obsédaient, il était mon frère après tout! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de telles pensées! Et pourtant... Soudain, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Je n'arrivais pas à lutter, et surtout je ne le voulais pas. On s'embrassa, bien que cela nous fut interdit. Une passion nous dévorait, un désir impossible à assouvir. Je caressais ses cheveux, puis mes mains descendais dans son dos. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon cou. Et moi, je me laissais faire. Il m'allongea sur son lit, au fond de moi je sentais que le moment était venu de l'arrêter, mais quelque chose m'y empêchait. Un éclair de lumière passa devant mes yeux, je sortais de ma folie et revenais à la raison. Je le poussais d'un geste brusque, le faisant tomber par-terre. Il me regarda, je ne pouvais rien dire.

Le mieux, c'était d'oublier.


	8. Chapter 7: Samarah doit choisir

**Tout d'abord je voudrais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ma Saizo chérie. Happy Birthday Miss.**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu jusque là. Même si c'est peu c'est déjà bien de voir que des gens vous soutiennent.**

**_Réponses:_**

**_Snapye: Merci beaucoup! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de Samarah et de Rogue les choses vont évoluer..assez brutalement lol. Tu seras pas déçu je t'assure. Pour ce qui est de Harry je ne sais pas encore quel rôle il aura (j'écris au feeling lol) on verra bien comment ça va évoluer! En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_**

**_Saizo: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Oui ils sont frère et soeur, ça met plus de piment lol. Voilà le chapitre 7!_**

**Chapitre 7: Samarah doit choisir.**

Le matin du 1er Septembre arriva, mais les tensions persistaient entre Samarah et le reste de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son frère. Malicia les évitait, elle était agressive. Kassandra n'était jamais là car son travail à Ste Mangouste lui prenait du temps. Ils partirent prendre le train mais la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour prendre le Poudlard Express, le train ne les impressionnait pas plus que ça mais ils se montrèrent surpris tout de même par le nombre d'élèves. Puis, ils montèrent et choisirent un compartiment libre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Malicia était partie, Jocelyn et Samarah étaient accoudés à la fenêtre mais ils ne se parlaient pas depuis la fameuse nuit ou…. Soudain, ils entendirent des voix.

« C'est incroyable! Il n'y a plus de compartiments! »

C'était une voix de fille, une voix aiguë.

« C'est la première fois en 6 ans! » S'exclama un garçon.

La porte du compartiment de Samarah et Jocelyn s'ouvrit brusquement. Trois personnes se tenaient dans l'entrée, l'air gêné: une fille aux cheveux emmêlés, un garçons brun avec les cheveux en bataille et un rouquin. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, sûrement intimidés par ces étrangers. Samarah était vêtu d'un jean noir et un tee-shirt pourpre où était dessiné du sang. Elle avait mis tous ses bijoux gothiques et avait lâché ses cheveux. Jocelyn avait mis un jean baggy, et un pull à l'effigie de Marilyn Manson, chanteur de métal moldu. Samarah les regarda fixement, Jocelyn les ignora ouvertement.

« Que voulez-vous? Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Samarah d'un ton brusque.

- Euh… désolé de vous déranger mais, il n'y a plus de places. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley, dit-elle en désignant le rouquin, et Harry Potter. »

Samarah le fixa pendant un moment. Elle ne pensait pas rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter si tôt. Si il savait qu'elle avait eut affaire à son pire ennemi…il semblait tellement faible qu'elle eut pitié de lui pendant un moment.

« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-il.

- Je m'appelle Samarah, voici mon frère Jocelyn et ma sœur Malicia. »

Malicia se tenait derrière Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et étouffèrent un cri quand ils la virent. Malicia était le portrait craché de Samarah à l'exception de la taille, elle était plus petite et sa peau était cadavérique. Hermione maîtrisa sa voix qui tremblait et demanda:

« Vous êtes nouveaux?

- Oui, répondit Jocelyn qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là. On vient de Durmstrang. Malicia est en 3ème année, Samarah en 6ème année et moi en 7ème année.

- Vous êtes à quelle maison?

- On ne sait pas. A Durmstrang, nous étions ensemble, sauf Kassandra qui était dans une autre maison, faites pour les bosseurs…

- Kassandra?

- Notre grande sœur, elle travaille à Ste Mangouste. »

Le train était partit depuis quelques heures. Le chariot remplit de friandises arriva. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient revêtus leurs uniformes, Samarah, Jocelyn et Malicia en avaient fait autant. L'atmosphère n'était guère détendu. Le trio n'osait pas parler et gardait les mains crispés sur leurs genoux. Samarah était perdue dans ses pensées. La veille, elle avait fait un rêve étrange…

_Je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une plaine déserte. Rien à l'horizon. J'avançais et atteignait une arche immense. Je posais ma main sur une plaque, l'arche se mettait à briller de milles feux. J'étais aveuglée. J'entendis des bruits sinistres provenant de l'autre côté de l'arche. L'armée de l'Obscurité arrivait. Je tournais le dos à l'arche et vit une autre armée qui arrivait, l'Armée Etincellante!_

Après ce rêve, elle avait compris sa tâche, c'était elle la Clé, la seule qui pouvait ouvrir cette Porte. Tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre elle vit une ombre qui s'approchait. Elle avait les yeux rouges et Samarah compris qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Elle poussa un cri.

« Samarah! Que se passe t-il? Demanda Jocelyn d'un air inquiet.

-Jocelyn, tu te rappelle ce qui s'est passé dans ma cachette?

-Oui… Oh non!

-Si, malheureusement, il m'a suivit apparemment.

-Qui t'a suivit? Interrogea Harry.

- Cela ne te regarde pas! »

Samarah s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi agressive mais c'était le survivant et il ne devait pas savoir que Voldemort la voulait… Harry plaqua sa main sur son front en poussant un cri de douleur. « Quelle coïncidence! » Se dit Samarah. Soudain, ils sentirent un courant d'air passer, suivit d'un claquement de porte et d'un hurlement à glacer le sang.

« Malicia! »

Samarah et Jocelyn se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait leur sœur. Elle était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, une ombre était devant elle, menaçante. Malicia n'osait plus bouger, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard effrayé à sa sœur qui comprit que la situation était grave. Samarah se mit debout devant sa sœur, celle-ci profita pour partir. L'ombre ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre. Mais Samarah n'avait pas peur et le défiait ouvertement. Soudain, l'ombre fonça sur Samarah et lui traversa le corps. Elle chancela, et s'effondra. Jocelyn courut vers elle pour la réanimer. Son cœur battait la chamade, il tenait tellement à elle qu'il mourrait si quelque chose lui arrivait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Jocelyn espérait qu'elle ne recommencerais pas à retomber malade. Cela avait été une épreuve terrible pour lui, insupportable. Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, l'atmosphère s'était légèrement détendue. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Jocelyn, Samarah et Malicia ne savaient pas si ils devaient prendre les barques ou suivrent les autres dans les diligences. Finalement, ils suivirent Harry, Ron, Hermione. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils ne savaient où s'installer, être perdus de la sorte les énervaient bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas et gardaient la tête haute. Samarah croisa le regard de Rogue, il la fixait mais elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Les 1ères années arrivèrent, MacGonagall leur dit de rester avec eux pour être répartis. Ils avaient les mains moites et tremblaient. Quand le dernier des 1 ères années fut appelé, Dumbledore se leva.

« Cette année, nous accueillons des élèves étrangers qui viennent de Durmstrang, j'espère que vous leur ferais un bon accueil.

Il s'adresse aux Morgan.

- Vous irez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis! »

MacGonagall les appela par ordre alphabétique.

« Jocelyn Morgan. »

Jocelyn regarda Samarah et lui sourit, puis il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial cela ne fait aucun doute. Tu es vraiment très difficile à placer! »

Samarah ne voulait pas regarder, elle avait peur que son frère et elle soit séparé. Ce serait la première fois et elle avait peur, très peur.

« Serpentard! »

Samarah soupira, elle espérait y être aussi maintenant.

« Malicia Morgan. »

Celle-ci s'assit sur le tabouret, toute tremblante. Elle, si fragile, elle ne devait pas être seule. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir….

« La famille Morgan et vraiment très étrange… Je vais te mettre à….GRYFFONDOR. »

Samarah déglutit difficilement. La dure réalité était face à elle, implacable!

« Samarah Morgan. »

Tout le monde la fixait, elle le sentait et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Ses yeux violine scrutaient la pièce tandis que MacGonagall lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« Je lis au fond de toi que tu ne veux pas être séparé de ta famille. Alors je te laisse le choix. Soit tu rejoins ton frère à Serpentard, soit tu rejoins ta sœur à Gryffondor.

- Je ne peux pas choisir entre ma sœur ou mon frère! C'est impossible….

- Tu dois faire un choix car l'un d'entre eux fera un choix pour toi, un choix très difficile!

- Comment savez-vous ça?

- Choisis. »

Samarah les regardait à tour de rôle. Elle voyait Malicia, la tête baissé et le regard perdu, et Jocelyn, si fier et si sûr de lui. Elle devait aller avec Malicia. Sans oser regarder son frère elle dit:

« J'irais à Gryffondor…

- Très bien. »

Elle sentait le regard de son frère, sa tristesse. Mais elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix malgré tout.

Poudlard, une nouvelle vie…une nouvelle chance. Samarah était consciente que plus rien ne serait pareil, pour elle comme pour Malicia et Jocelyn. Et malgré leur séparation, elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours liés à jamais….

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 8: Le Pouvoir Suprême

**_Bonjours bonjour! J'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre car je pars en Bretagne demain jusqu'au 13 dans la nuit! ( n'oubliez pas mon anniv c'est le 14 aout mdrrrrrrrrrrr)_**

**_Je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs, les anciens comme les nouveau! lol Sa fait très plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ma fic! En tout cas pour ce sui est de Rogue vous allez d'abord être très content puis vous allez m'en vouloir affreusement! lol (non ne vous inquiétez pas il lui arrivera rien!)_**

**_Voila sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt!_**

**Chapitre 8: Le pouvoir suprême.**

Quand Samarah se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle crut qu'elle avait rêver. Mais non, son uniforme de Gryffondor était avec elle. Elle se leva et se prépara mais sans joie. Ses cheveux, habituellement emmêlés, étaient lisses, soyeux et tombaient élégamment dans le bas de son dos. Elle revêtit son uniforme et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie. Ses yeux violine était hypnotisant, elle avait des formes réparties parfaitement aux bons endroits, bref, elle était superbe. Mais son air glacial la rendait inaccessible. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, Malicia l'attendait, un sourire triste sur son visage.

« C'était très gentil de ta part de venir avec moi. Mais tu aurais dû aller avec Jocelyn.

- Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, tu as besoin de moi. Et puis…. Le Choixpeau a dit que l'un d'entre vous ferait un choix difficile pour moi. Alors…

- Tu as pensé qu'il parlait de moi?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas avec Malicia. Samarah ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cette histoire de guerre. Sa jeune sœur haussa les épaules et quitta avec elle la salle commune. Elle allèrent dans la Grande Salle, se dirigèrent vers leur table et mangèrent. Elles reçurent leur emploi du temps et Samarah vit, avec une certaine appréhension, que cette journée débuterait avec un cours de potion. Rogue était là, assis à la table des professeurs. Elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas que Jocelyn était entré, accompagné par des Serpentard de 7ème année. Il avança vers elle, celle-ci se retourna et le dévisagea sans aucun sourire. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ceux qui assistaient à cette scène ne pouvaient comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Une rafale de vent passa dans la Grande Salle et se fit plus violente. Seuls Samarah et Jocelyn étaient encore debout, face à face, luttant mentalement, se défiant. Les autres s'étaient réfugiés sous les tables, le vent devenait plus fort au fur et à mesure que les tensions entre eux grandissaient. Puis, Jocelyn détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Le vent s'était calmé. Malicia, qui s'était réfugié sous la table, se rassit et mangea. Samarah voulut s'asseoir mais elle remarqua que les autre étudiants la dévisageaient. Elle vit que Malicia avait l'air angoissé.

« Que s'est-il passé?

- Il est en colère contre moi. Il m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir choisit! Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser… je croyais qu'il comprendrait…

- Merci, je l'avais remarqué! Tout le monde l'a remarqué!

- Je ne le comprends plus….

- D'où venait ce vent?

- Quel vent?

- Samarah, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Le vent qui nous a tous obligé à se mettre sous les tables… Celui qui a failli se transformé en tornade….

Samarah ne comprenait pas.

- Tu ne t'en ai pas aperçu? Tu n'as rien vu?

- Non. C'est étrange. Peut être…. Peut être que c'est MON pouvoir!

- Chuuuuuuut! Personne ne doit savoir que nous avons des pouvoirs cachés.

- Et personne ne doit savoir que le tien peut tuer.

Malicia baissa les yeux.

- Tu es au courant?

- Oui et Jocelyn aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis?

- Tu crois que je le pouvais? Tu crois que j'allais dire que j'avais hérité de ce pouvoir? « Les femmes aux gants » sautent 3 générations. Notre arrière grand-mère devait l'avoir aussi.

- Peut être.

Samarah hésitait à parler.

- Malicia, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Si quelqu'un l'apprend…. Personne ne doit le savoir, même pas Dumbledore. Et surtout.. Surtout, n'enlève jamais tes gants, sauf si on est en danger. Tu as compris?

- Oui… »

La jeune femme se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeur. Elle aurait juré que Dumbledore lui avait souri… La cloche sonna. Samarah prit ses affaires et courut jusqu'aux cachots, il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard, ça lui coûterait cher... Les élèves étaient rangés, Rogue n'était pas encore là. Elle était avec Harry, Hermione et Ron mais elle ne leur parlait pas trop. Elle gardait surtout ses distances avec Harry. Rogue les fit entrer. Samarah s'installa au fond de la classe pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Il l'avait déjà trop vu pendant les vacances, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Il semblait l'ignorer et c'était tant mieux, de toute façon elle se moquait de ce professeur qu'elle trouvait plus qu'agaçant. Il commença son cours, Samarah avait plus de notion en potions grâce à ses études à Durmstrang, c'était une matière assez importante et les élèves en profitaient pour apprendre à concocter des poisons plus que mortels. La jeune femme mélangeait parfaitement les ingrédients et ne faisait rien pour cacher son aisance dans cette matière. Elle n'avait pas vu que le maître des potions s'était glissé derrière elle. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura:

« Vous auriez dû vous mettre devant sauf si vous avez trop peur que l'on voit votre dos. »

Elle comprit instantanément à quoi il fit allusion et lui jeta un regard noir. Il retourna à son bureau l'air plus que satisfait. Quelque chose était en train de se passer en Samarah. Sa colère la faisait trembler. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, elle les ferma pour atténuer la douleur qui se faisait trop importante. Quand elle les réouvrit, les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un coup, et des flammes apparurent, flottant dans la salle de classe. Le corps de Samarah était entouré d'un halo de lumière argenté, les adolescents qui étaient près d'elle s'écartèrent brusquement. La salle était maintenant remplit de flammes qui ne semblaient attaquer personne. En levant les yeux vers le plafond, les élèves s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait que des nuages gris qui commençaient à déverser quelques gouttes de pluie, trop petites pour réellement mouiller quelque'un. Des éclairs zébrèrent les nuages et le sol commença à trembler. Rogue regarda Samarah, une expression d'horreur sur son visage. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tout le monde reprit sa place. Il n'y avait que Samarah, encore debout, sans comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer, elle l'avait provoqué.

Au déjeuné, elle en parla à Malicia. Celle-ci avait apporté à Poudlard le livre de la famille, résumant les pouvoirs.

« Attends, je cherche….. »

Elle tournait les pages, sans rien trouver. Puis finalement, elle poussa une exclamation. Elle avait les mains toutes tremblantes quand elle montra à Samarah ce qu'il était écrit.

« La famille Morgan a aussi une légende. Un de ses membres aurait eu un pouvoir Suprême, c'est à dire qu'il pouvait contrôler les 4 éléments mais aussi la foudre et le métal après des années d'expérience. Étant rejeté à cause de ce grand pouvoir, il maudit sa famille et jurant que personne d'autre ne l'aurait sauf celle qui en serait digne et pour la reconnaître, elle aurait une marque qui changera le monde. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

« Je crois qu'il parle de toi, Samarah. Tu te rends compte! Tu vas changer le monde!

- Et Jocelyn? Il n'a pas son pouvoir encore? »

Malicia hésita à répondre, ce qui surprit Samarah bien qu'elle ne dit rien.

« Normalement, il devrait l'avoir depuis quelque temps, sauf si il le cache.

- Pourtant il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en nous et il n'y a pas de pouvoir plus pire que le….. »

Elle se tu, elle allait dire une bêtise.

« Plus pire que le mien c'est ça? Dit Malicia d'une toute petite voix. Et bien, je ne crois pas.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- J'ai longuement feuilleté ce livre et il y a des pouvoirs vraiment affreux. »

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Samarah regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait Divination. Elle avait prit les même options que son frère, c'est à dire Divination et soin aux créatures magiques bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère d'essayer de rpédir l'avenir. Elle suivit Harry et Ron jusqu'à la Tour Nord. Elle savait que, pourtant elle n'avait pas besoin du cours de divination pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire dans le futur. Elle voyait elle même le futur dans ses rêves… Le professeur Trelawney était une femme bizarre à l'allure excentrique. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard, Samarah sut qu'elles ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. Elle s'assit seule sur un coussin pourpre sans écouter le programme du jour. Trelawney s'approcha d'elle.

« Et bien, mademoiselle Morgan, pourriez-vous me dire sur quoi allons-nous travailler aujourd'hui?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Normal! Vous n'écoutiez pas!

- Et à quoi cela me servirais? Il m'aurait suffit de demander après. »

Harry et Ron devaient s'enfoncer leur poing dans le bouche pour pas éclater de rire. Samarah, elle, se plaisait à montrer qu'elle ne craignait personne.

« Melle Morgan, ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'arriver que vous faites la loi ici!

- Mais vous ne la faites pas non plus. Personne ne vous respecte! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce cours pour voir mon futur. Il suffit que je dorme pour voir. »

Samarah avait rangé ses affaires et allait sortir mais Trelawney la retint, l'air soudain plus amical.

« Si vous avez des dons de voyance, votre place est ici! Je vous en prie!

- Sauf que… mes dons me sont donné par quelqu'un d'affreux, et je n'ai plus envie de les avoir. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut m'aider dans cette école et ce n'est certainement pas vous. »

Elle sortit et se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle hésitait à se confier à lui, pourtant elle le devait. Elle frappa à la porte.

« Entrez Samarah.

-Vous saviez que c'était moi?

-Oui. »

Il demeura silencieux quelques instants.

« Je sais que Voldemort a toujours une emprise sur toi.

- Je n'arrête pas de voir des chose, je n'en peux plus! Aidez-moi!

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Samarah. Le professeur Rogue chercher toujours une potion…

- Peut être que la solution n'est pas une simple potion! C'est peut être un sortilège!

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être bien. Le professeur Rogue est persuadé que c'est une potion qu'il nous faut.

- Si j'était vous je ne lui ferais pas autant confiance…Je ne peux plus supporter ça! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… Chuchota t-elle. Je vous des choses horribles, des cadavres, du sang, et toujours cette Porte faites de Lumière.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus. »

Les yeux de Samarah se remplirent de larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre ses visions.


	10. Chapter 9: Intrusions Mentales

**Rebonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour ce lundi 15 Aout, j'ai eu 16 ans hier! hi hi hi et voilà je raconte ma vie...très intéressant tout ça! mdr**

**Donc dans ce chapitre nous découvrons le pouvoir de ce cher Jocelyn!**

**Pour Saizo: eh non pas de bisou mais t'inquiète tu auras de l'action plus tard :p J'ai jamais fais d'allusion aux géants par contre loll**

**Donc voila bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9: Intrusion mentales.**

Une longue semaine était passée. Samarah ne communiquait plus avec son frère, il l'effrayait à présent bien qu'elle ne l'avouait pas. Ce changement soudain dans leur relation l'avait perturbé, mais elle tentait de se ressaisir. Grâce à Malicia, elle avait appris à maîtriser le feu et l'eau mais le vent et le terre restaient incontrôlable. Elle faisait chaque jour de nouveau progrès. La jeune femme avait aussi essayé de faire bouger les métaux, sans succès. Pareil pour la foudre, depuis l'incident du cours de potion, elle n'arrivait plus à la faire apparaître, à croire que c'était la haine qui l'aidait... Pourtant, elle savait qu'à force de s'entraîner, ses efforts finiraient par payer mais pour l'instant, elle était faible et elle s'en voulait. Un midi, alors qu'elle mangeait avec sa sœur, elle sentit quelqu'un passer derrière elle et s'attarder un moment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Jocelyn. Mais soudain, elle ressentit une douleur dans l'arrière du cerveau, une douleur qu'elle identifia immédiatement. Elle se leva telle une furie et se retourna brusquement vers lui, le gifla et s'enfuis hors de la Grande Salle. Malicia la trouva dans son dortoir, en train de pleurer. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, d'un pas hésitant mais sûr. Car elle avait compris ce qui l'a tracassait et s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit…

« Sam… Que se passe-t-il?

- Il n'a fait que me mentir, je le hais!

- Je…de quoi parle-tu?

- Tu avais raison Malicia! Il m'a caché son pouvoir. Il est télépathe et a essayé de lire dans mon esprit. Il ne savait pas que je sais reconnaître une intrusion mentale! »

Malicia se mordit la lèvre et hésita à répondre.

« Peut être, qu'il vient de s'en rendre compte…..

- Non, c'est impossible, il le maîtrise trop bien! Il doit l'avoir depuis le déménagement, si ce n'est pas avant. Il se servait de moi pour apprendre à contrôler sa télépathie, j'en suis sûre Voilà pourquoi il était proche de moi alors que depuis notre enfance, on ne s'est jamais adressé la parole! »

Malicia ne répondait pas et avait la tête baissé. Samarah s'était arrêté de parler et la regardait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

- J'aurais dû te le dire Samarah…

- Que savais-tu?

- Je savais qu'il était télépathe…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâche! Cela va faire 2 ans qu'il a ce pouvoir! 2 ans! »

Samarah ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était sous le choc.

« 2 ans….

- Oui, je l'ai entendu dans sa chambre. Seulement, il n'est pas vraiment télépathe. Son vrai pouvoir, c'est les manipulations mentales.

- C'est à dire?

- Il peut contrôler les esprits, nous faire faire ce qu'il veut..

- Tu crois qu'il a pu…

- L'utiliser sur toi? Je ne crois pas.

- Mais tu n'en ai pas sûre. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'il n'est pas télépathe mais qu'il puisse lire dans les esprits.

- C'est marqué dans notre livre. En fait, vu qu'il peut manipuler notre esprit, il peut lire nos pensées mais cela lui demande plus d'efforts que pour un vrai télépathe. Il faut vraiment qu'il en soit à un niveau avancé, qu'il soit puissant.

- Mais Jocelyn est puissant et il l'a toujours été... »

Malicia accompagna sa sœur jusqu'au cours de potion, arrivée devant la porte des cachots elle lui dit:

« Fais attention Sam.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce professeur est étrange, sa manière de te regarder aussi. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il t'as fais quoi que se soit, je lui touche la peau et je le tue.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Malicia.

- Bien sûr que si, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Samarah entra dans la salle un peu déconcertée par les propos de sa sœur. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Elle réfléchissait et ne mélangeait pas sa potion comme il le fallait. Rogue s'approcha, s'en aperçut et lui murmura:

« Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir, à 20h. Cela vous apprendra à être concentré. »

Samarah soutint son regard avec colère. Il retourna à son bureau, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle fixa son chaudron, trop énervé pour continuer, les poings serrés sous la table. Soudain, celui-ci se mit à trembler, mais trop doucement pour que quelque'un le remarque. Samarah sortit de ses pensées et essayait d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Sa colère lui avait permis d'arriver à contrôler les métaux. Elle regarda Rogue avec un sourire narquois, il tenait une récipient en fer. L'occasion était trop belle. Samarah se concentra de toute ses forces sur le récipient et fit léviter Rogue. Mais celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à environ 1 mètre du sol. Il ne comprenait pas, et commençait à paniquer bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Samarah commença à le faire tourner et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à aller trop loin. Elle se sentait devenir plus puissante et arrêta.

« Oh mon Dieu! »

Et elle lâcha Rogue qui retomba brutalement. Samarah s'était rendue compte que son pouvoir devenait trop puissant et qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. Rogue avait repris ses esprits et regardait Samarah mais celle-ci était encore paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quand le cours fut terminé, Samarah se dépêcha de sortir, mais Rogue la retint par le bras et le lui tordit.

« Je sais que c'est vous!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

- Vous m'avez fait léviter! Un jour je saurais tout sur votre famille pour savoir comment vous faire face, vous êtes étrange et dangereuse et je compte bien faire en sorte que cela cesse.

- Vous ne saurez jamais rien, car il n'y a rien à savoir, professeur Rogue. Dois-je venir à ce soir?

- J'y compte bien! »

Samarah s'en alla avec l'intention de se venger.

A 20h00, elle se dépêcha d'aller à sa retenue, ne voulant pas être en retard. Rogue était à son bureau et semblait l'attendre. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

« Bonsoir professeur.

- Je vous attendais Mademoiselle Morgan. Venez ici, je vais vous montrer ce que vous allez faire. »

Samarah avança prudemment, et se mit en face de Rogue à une distance raisonnable.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger Samarah, avancez.

- Je vous fais tout simplement attention, je n'ai jamais confiance.

- Sauf en votre sœur.

- Mais elle fait partie de ma famille.

- Jocelyn aussi est de vôtre famille mais vous n'avez pas confiance en lui.

- C'est une histoire qui ne vous regarde pas. Jocelyn ne sait que mentir il est normal que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. »

Il sourit et se leva. A mesure qu'il avançait, Samarah reculait.

« J'aimerais que vous n'approchiez pas davantage.

- Il faudrait que vous soyez moins méfiante vis à vis des autres.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous.

- Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est me montrer vos pouvoirs cachés.

- Non je ne peux pas. Je ne les contrôle pas.

- Essayez quand même. »

Samarah savait déjà manipuler le feu et l'eau. Elle commença par faire apparaître une boule de feu puis une boule d'eau. Ensuite, elle se concentra pour essayer de déchaîner le vent, mais il ne se passa rien.

« Je vous l'avais dis, je ne contrôle qu'une petite partie.

- Vous contrôlez le feu et l'eau, il vous reste quoi à apprendre à manipuler?

- Le vent et le terre. Mais aussi, la foudre et les métaux.

- Vous savez contrôler les métaux d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui.

- C'était sous l'effet de la colère, je ne voulais pas. »

Il s'avança encore pour être si près de Samarah qu'ils se touchaient. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, Samarah essayait de le repousser.

« Enlevez votre main.

- Vous êtes si belle Samarah…

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu me faire quand j'étais malade..

- Je ne vous ai pas touché! Je ne le pouvais pas… je ne le voulais pas… mais aujourd'hui… vous êtes si tentatrice…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tenter, professeur, vous vous faites des illusions.

- Peut être bien, mais en tout cas, un jour vous serez à moi.

- Il n'en ai pas question.

- Empêchez-moi! »

Il embrassa Samarah qui essaya de se débattre. Mais il était trop fort pour elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Malicia entra et enleva ses gants. Samarah le vit. Elle s'avança vers Rogue et lui plaqua ses mains contre ses joues. Celui-ci cria et envoya Samarah contre le mur, elle tomba, inconsciente. On pouvait voir les veines sur le visage du professeur, il avait mal, cela se voyait. Au bout d'un moment, Malicia sentit qu'elle allait le tuer et elle enleva ses mains. Rogue tomba et ne se releva pas. Malicia alla réveiller sa sœur.

« Malicia… qu'est-ce que tu as fais..

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais il ne se relève pas…

- Il va rester comme sa pendant un moment, quelqu'un va le découvrir et nous allons être renvoyées…

- Non! Il faudra dire la vérité à Dumbledore!

- Il ne nous croira pas!

- Il le faudra bien… »

Samarah se mit debout avec difficultés et elle vérifia que Rogue n'était pas mort. Celui-ci semblait l'être mais respirait encore. Elles sortirent de la salle, espérant que personne n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, à quelques mètres de là, Jocelyn avait assisté à toute la scène.

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Chapter 10: Une cruelle vérité avouée

**Bonjour bonjour chers amis! Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre! Désolé pour avoir tardé mais j'ai été prise de...comment dire...grand flemme!lol**

**Réponses à mes deux revieweuses préférées!**

**Saizo: oui j'avoue je me suis beaucoup inspiré de Malicia de X-Men! Et oui pour le bisou c'est l'effet de surprise lol Mais tu veras bien**

**Mysm: merci pour ton soutien!**

**Chapitre 10: Une cruelle vérité avouée**

Jocelyn courut jusqu'au professeur Rogue et tenta de le réanimer. Il s'était cogné la tête mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.Le jeune hommeavait été horrifié par la puissance de Malicia, puissance destructrice... Rogue ouvrit enfinles yeux. Les poings serrés, il se releva.

« Tout va bien Monsieur?

- OU EST-ELLE?

- Qui? »

Rogue se tourna vers Jocelyn, l'air plus enragé que jamais. Le jeune sorcier recula d'un pas.

« Qu'avez-vous vu?

« J'ai…j'ai…

- REPONDEZ!

- Je vous ai vu avec Samarah... Je l'ai vu utiliser ses pouvoirs...Et j'ai vu Malicia plaquer ses mains contre votre peau… et vous êtes tombé sur le sol en vous cognant la tête.

- C'était votre 2ème sœur? »

Jocelyn vit qu'il avait fait une gaffe, et maintenant à cause de lui ils ne seraient plus en sécurité. Toute l'école allait connaître leur pouvoirs, ils étaient démasqués.

« Vous êtes très étranges, vous et votre famille. Que m'a fait Malicia?

- Et bien…

- PARLEZ.

- Elle a utilisé son pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle porte tout le temps des gants, personne ne doit rentrer en contact avec sa peau! C'est un des pouvoirs les plus terrible de notre famille.

- Elle voulait me tuer? Cette petite fille de treize ans?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle voulait juste vous affaiblir! Je vous assure que ma soeur n'est pas une tueuse!

- Avez-vous un pouvoir vous aussi Monsieur Morgan?

-…

- Alors? Je veux une réponse! Tout de suite c'est compris!

- Je peux manipuler mentalement les gens et lire leur pensées.

- Avez-vous déjà essayé sur moi?

- Non! Bien sûr que non!

- Très bien, merci Jocelyn. »

Il sortit sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Jocelyn qui ne comprenait pas. Celui-ci mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit du bureau en courant et rattrapa Rogue.

« Attendez Professeur! »

Il arriva à sa hauteur et reprit son souffle.

« Qu'allez-vous faire Monsieur? Vous êtes le seul au courant et je ne veux pas que toute l'école sache que ma famille a des pouvoirs hors du commun…

- Le Professeur Dumbledore doit être au courant.

- On lui dira quand mes sœurs seront d'accord…

- Tiens, tout à coup se sont vos sœurs…

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Ces derniers temps vous faites comme si ce n'était pas vrai.

- Il est vrai qu'on ne se parle pas, mais elles sont mes sœurs. Je vous en pris, n'allez pas voir le Professeur Dumbledore!

- Soit! Mais j'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous redire d'y aller! »

Jocelyn regagna sa salle commune mais se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de Malicia et Samarah. Il sortit brusquement et se rendit devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais celel-ci ne voulait pas le laisser entrer.

« Vous n'êtes pas un Gryffondor donc vous ne pouvez pas entrer!

- Mais je dois voir mes sœurs, c'est très important…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes! » (trop sympa la Grosse Dame lol)

Il se résolut à retourner dans sa Salle Commune quand le tableau pivota. C'était Samarah.

« J'ai entendu ta voix, que fais-tu là?

- Appelle Malicia il faut que je vous parle.

- On a rien à te dire va t-en! Tu n'es plus notre frère Jocelyn.

- C'est à propos de nos pouvoirs, dit-il en chuchotant, Rogue est au courant et il veut avertir Dumbledore. »

Samarah parut surprise etpartit chercher Malicia, les 3 adolescents sortirent dans le parc, dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« On doit aller voir Dumbledore nous-même sinon Rogue s'en chargera et il déformera tout.

- Jocelyn, tu oublis quelque chose, Malicia a faillit tuer Rogue, elle va être renvoyée si jamais on va voir le directeur.

- Je sais…

- Il faut qu'on y aille, je prends le risque de me faire renvoyer, coupa Malicia, et de toute façon je m'en fiche, tant mieux si je pars, je ne suis pas à l'aise ici avec mon pouvoir et tout…

- Tu as ta place de toute façon, Jocelyn et moi on ne te trahira pas. Rogue ira certainement tout balancer après mais on s'en fout! »

Jocelyn et Malicia se levèrent et partirent, mais Samarah scrutait les environs. Elle sentait une présence, quelque chose d'inconnu, de fort, qui l'appelait. Elle avança. A mesure qu'elle approchait, elle entendait des battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, certainement à cause de la peur. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle approchait de la forêt interdite. Ses yeux étaient voilés, elle était sous l'emprise d'une chose inconnue. La lisière de la forêt était déjà loin derrière elle. Puis tout à coup, elle reprit ses esprits.

« Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? »

Elle était perdue dans cette forêt réputée pour être habité par des monstres. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle souhaitait que quelqu'un soit avec elle, elle aurait même voulu voir Rogue.

_« Samarah……………………Viens………Approche………_

- Qui…qui est là? »

Personne ne répondait, alors elle se mit à courir. Malheureusement sa course l'amena à un ravin. Elle voulu repartir mais quelque chose la forçait à rester et à contempler le vide. Elle cligna des yeux et vit de la lumière au fond ravin, une lumière rouge. Et finalement, elle se laissa tomber.

Il lui sembla que sa chute durait depuis longtemps, elle sentait l'air frais lui caresser le visage et une main trouver la sienne. Elle se sentit tout de suite plus rassurée.

« _Je suis là Samarah…partout où tu iras… n'aies pas peur…. »_

Le sol approchait de plus en plus et finalement, elle le toucha délicatement. Un grand saule pleureur se dressait face à elle, imposant. Elle s'approcha et fut éblouit par la lumière rouge qui semblait venir du tronc du saule. Elle le toucha et lui demanda de s'ouvrir. Quand celui-ci lui obéit, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Un livre était apparut, sa couverture était rouge sang. Elle le prit et tomba évanouit.

_« Dors…dors pendant qu'il en ai encore temps, jolie Samarah. Profite de ceux qui t'aiment, vas vers ceux qui te veulent car bientôt il sera trop tard…le temps est déjà compté… »_


	12. Chapter 11: Pendaison dévastatrice

**Bonjour la populasse! **

**Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui va vous plaire (n'est-ce pas maSaizo adorée)**

**Seulement je vais encore pousser un ti' coup de gueule sur le fait que je me tue à réecrire des chapitres déjà tout fait pour faire en sorte qu'il soient assez longs et bien présenté. Sa me prend un temps fou, en plus je continue en même temps d'écrire la suite. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour? 1 à 2 reviews seulement par chapitre...De quoi remonter le moral n'est-ce pas? Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez et je crois que je vais arrêter de publier des chapitres! Saizo et Mysm seront les seules à les avoir puisque qu'apparemment elles seules s'intéressent à ma fic...**

**En tout cas bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien Mysm et Saizo je vous adore!**

**Chapitre11: Pendaison dévastatrice.**

Quand Samarah se réveilla, elle était toujours au même endroit, sous le saule pleureur. Elle se leva, difficilement, et vit qu'une grande fontaine était apparut. Elle était faites d'argent et d'or et était encastrée dans la paroi de la montagne qui formait autour d'elle, une grande prison circulaire.

Elle s'en approcha doucement, ses yeux scrutant toujours les environs, et toucha l'eau qui en coulait. Elle était claire, limpide et fraiche. Samarah en but un peu et se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme si l'eau avait un effet revitalisant. Elle retourna ensuite à l'endroit où elle s'était évanoui et y trouva le livre. Elle n'osa pas le prendre mais le contempla. La jeune femme resta figée par la peur quand elle lu le titre: La Prophétie Éternelle. Le livre qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir…son destin.

« Oui Samarah, c'est la Prophétie. »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Cependant, elle restait sur ses gardes. Soudain, l'eau de la fontaine jaillit brusquement et une silhouette s'en détacha, celle d'une jeune femme. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds cendrés, un visage de poupée au teint clair et des yeux bleus océan. Elle était habillé d'une longue robe de soie blanche brillant comme une étoile.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis la femme de la Fontaine, l'esprit de l'Eau. Et je sais qui tu es. Je suis là pour t'apporter mon aide.

- Mais je…n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je suis une simple adolescente et je me fous de cette Prophétie!

- Tu en auras besoin, crois-moi! Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le destin. Je serais là, je ferais partie de l'Armée Étincelante.

- Vous?

- Ne me sous-estime pas s'il te plais. Écoute-moi, je sais que pour toi ce n'est rien, tu ne veux pas l'accepter et c'est bien normal pour une fille de ton âge. Cependant il faut que tu prenne conscience que dans peu de temps, il te faudra accomplir ton destin et tu as très peu de temps devant toi. Profite.

- Mais…il paraît qu'un membre de ma famille va faire un choix douloureux pour moi, qui est-ce? Malicia? Jocelyn?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé. »

La Femme de la Fontaine fit apparaître un collier en or et le donna à Samarah qui l'examina. Le pendentif était magnifique et représentait une étoile. Elle le passa autour de son cou.

« Il te protègera.

- Merci… »

La Dame retourna prêt de la Fontaine et toucha l'eau en chuchotant. Samarah s'avança pour lui parler de ces pouvoirs mais elle l'interrompit.

« Tes pouvoirs iront en grandissant. Je sais que tu ne contrôle que le feu et l'eau, mais tu viens à peine de les découvrir. Sache que ce collier t'aidera. Il est fait pour cela »

Elle disparut dans l'eau, laissant Samarah seule. Celle-ci se mit à chercher un moyen de sortir mais elle comprit qu'elle était bloquée. Soudain, dans la paroi de la montagne, se dessina un grand tourbillon qui disparut au bout de quelques seconde. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux mais fut bien obligé d'admettre que c'était une aide de la Femme de la Fontaine, elle voulait qu'elle utilise le vent. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle laissa l'énergie monter en elle, couler dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec son pouvoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva les bras vers le ciel. Une rafale de vent naquit et l'emporta. Elle sombra, inconsciente.

Quand Samarah se réveilla, elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé. Il n'y avait aucune trace du ravin où elle était tombé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il devait être près de minuit. Elle décida de rentrer, même si elle devait se faire coller. Personne dans les couloirs…elle passa inaperçut et en fut soulager. Seulement, arrivé au portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Portrait était grand ouvert, des élèves étaient regroupés devant en pyjama. Quand ils la virent, ils s'écartèrent en lui jetant des regards effarés. Elle entra et vit le Professeur Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue. Ils avaient l'air soucieux. Samarah leva les yeux vers le lustre et hurla. Le corps de Malicia pendait, accroché par une corde a ce même lustre. Ses yeux étaient blancs, effroyables. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sa langue pendait et du sang s'en échappait, coulant petit à petit et sans s'arrêter. Il suintait de son cou également et formait une flaque sur le sol. La corde avait même presque détachée la tête du corps, celle-ci balançait dangereusement. Puis, elle tomba et roula jusqu'au pieds de Samarah qui cru défaillir. Elle continua de hurler jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn arrive et la prenne dans ses bras. Rogue se dépêcha de faire léviter la tête et l'a mit dans un sac en toile.

« Sam ne regarde pas!

- MALICIAAAA! NONNN! »

Elle se débattait mais Jocelyn la tenait. Soudain son pendentif se mit à briller et son frère fut propulsé contre le mur. Samarah tomba à terre et hurla de désespoir.

« MA SŒUR! MA TOUTE PETITE SŒUR, JE N'AI PAS SU TE PROTEGER! »

Rogue arriva près de d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle aurait voulu le gifler par rapport aux événement précédents mais elle n'avait pas le courage. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola.

« Ressaisissez-vous Melle Morgan.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça? Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle allait mal…

- On ne sait pas non plus…c'est mystérieux. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne voulut pas que la jeune fille dorme dans son dortoir, on lui donna une chambre près des appartements de Rogue. Le corps de Malicia fut détaché et placé dans un cercueil.

Rogue alla voir Samarah alors qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle sanglotait toujours.

« Je suis désolé pour Malicia. Vous allez pleurer longtemps, je sais, mais il faut vous ressaisir!

- Je sais…mais…mais c'est trop dur! Je ne comprends pas!

- Moi non plus… »

Il s'apprêta à partir mais il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé pendant votre retenue, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. »

Il franchit la porte mais elle le rappela.

« Restez un peu là jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme s'il vous plais.

- Bien sûr. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir, enfin il croyait qu'elle dormait. Elle avait juste fermé les yeux. Rogue sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, il aimait cette fille même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Samarah, elle, était un peu attiré par ce mystérieux professeur mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle avait peur. Soudain, Rogue se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Samarah ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, Rogue était assez gêné. Contre toute attente, Samarah l'embrassa fougueusement, Rogue répondit à son baiser et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. La jeune file s'allongea et attira son professeur. Rogue n'arrivait plus à se contrôler tellement son désir était grand. Cette fille faisait naître en lui des sensations incroyables. Il l'a déshabilla tout d'abord, profitant pour caresser longuement sa peau douce et l'embrasser encore et encore. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour et se mit sur elle. Non, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il l'a voulait maintenant et Samarah semblait d'accord pour qu'il la prenne sans tarder. Il l'a pénétra d'un coup tout en étouffant un gémissement. Samarah semblait avoir plongé dans un état second. Elle adorait ça, elle, petite gothique, petite provocante. Mais avant tout, triste adolescente.

**Alors, reviews?**


	13. Chapter 12: Triste mélancolie

**_Oyé oyé! Voilà le chapitre le plus long de cette fic Ce n'estpas mon fort d'écrire beaucoup je l'avoue, j'aime bien aller à l'essentiel, mais cette fois-ci j'ai fais un effort et je compte bien faire en sorte que tous les chapitres soient à présent aussi long!_**

**__**

****

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**_Etincelle de Vie: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aime! Par contre, qui a dit que Malicia était définitivement sortie de l'histoire? Cette fic te réserve encore des surprises. Pour Jocelyn, tu verras bien, mais tu vas te rendre compte qu'entre Samarah et notre beau prof de potion ce n'est pas encore le grand amour :p. Voila bonne lecture!_**

**_Saizo: Merci beaucoup ma chérie d'amour pour ton soutien! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Enorme bisoussss!_**

**__**

****

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre12: Triste mélancolie**

Quand Samarah se réveilla, il n'y avait plus Rogue. Elle se massa les tempes, un violent mal de tête la prenait. Elle avait bu la veille, juste avant que Rogue ne vienne. C'était parce qu'elle était saoule qu'elle l'avait attiré et elle le regrettait. Les bouteilles de bières était sous son lit, elle les fit disparaître. Seulement, le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître.

Elle avait décidé de prendre son avenir en main et de découvrir cette mystérieuse Porte. Elle voulait oublier cette vie…elle voulait oublier qui elle était. Malicia était morte…elle ne la verrait plus jamais et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Elle alla prendre une douche et laissa l'eau couler longtemps sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinaient alors qu'elle s'habillait. Elle n'arrivait plus à vivre. Elle mit son uniforme et laissa ses cheveux lâchés. Son pull était mouillé mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se mit devant son miroir et décida de se maquiller comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle se mit de l'eye-liner autour de ses yeux et le laissa couler sur ses joues. De petites larmes noires ornaient son visage. Elle mit son rouge à lèvres prune puis décida que cela était suffisant. Un maquillage de deuil. Elle avait l'air d'une vampire qui venait de sortir de sa tombe après 100 ans de sommeil. Elle pensa avec amertume qu'au moins on la laisserait tranquille aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et ne trouva personne dans les couloirs. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes mais il n'y avait que quelques élèves. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était levée très tôt. Rogue était en train de manger. Il la regarda longtemps avant de retourner à ses toasts. Elle s'assit et bu son jus d'orange. Mais elle n'avait pas faim.

Ses vraies larmes rejoignirent bientôt les fictives. Mais elle se contrôla et les effaça.

Malicia… Son destin avait été bien cruel, bien noir. Elle, qui était condamnée à ne plus avoir de contact avec la peau d'une autre personne, condamnée à vivre à part de l'humanité. Elle avait craqué. Elle n'avait plus que son frère à présent.

Son frère….depuis leur entrée à Poudlard il s'était éloigné de Samarah et celle-ci en souffrait. Elle voulait le récupérer, être à nouveau proche de lui.

Elle se sentait différente, oui, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Son cœur souffrait…il était meurtrit, détruit. Samarah serra les poing pour tenter de contrôler sa colère, son désespoir.

Malicia…il devait y avoir une raison! Elle se leva, sans avoir toucher quoi que ce soit. Elle partit et elle se rendit compte que Rogue venait d'en faire autant.

Elle se mit à courir et monta dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle réveilla au passage les filles qui dormaient. Mais elle s'en moquait, plus rien ne comptait.

« Samarah casse-toi c'est pas ta chambre ici! »

Samarah s'approcha du lit de la fille et la tira par le col de sa chemise de nuit.

« Écoute-moi petite gamine c'était ici que ma sœur vivait la plus part du temps alors cherche pas les embrouilles et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Samarah se dirigea vers l'ancien lit de Malicia, les mains tremblantes.

Mais il n'y avait rien, que ses affaires. Elles allaient d'ailleurs être envoyées à sa mère.

« Réfléchis Sam! Si tu étais Malicia où cacherais-tu tes secrets? » Pensa t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Soudain, tout devient clair.

Elle se releva et fouilla sous le matelas. Un cahier! Un journal intime plus précisément. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant les jeunes filles à moitié endormies à leur surprise.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et serra le petit cahier contre son cœur. Elle avait encore l'impression que Malicia était à ses côtés.

Les mains encore tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit. Les premières pages dataient, mais ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'arrivée à Poudlard.

5 Septembre

Je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis notre arrivée. Je m'en veux terriblement. C'est à cause de moi que Samarah est séparée de Jocelyn, elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Lui il est fort. Mais moi…je ne suis rien.

Pourquoi je dois porter ces stupides gants? J'en ai assez mais je sais que je peux causer des morts.

Rogue me regarde bizarrement et je sais pas pourquoi. Se doute t-il que je suis une tueuse? Je n'ai encore jamais tuer mais j'ai déjà fais mal, très mal.

10 Septembre

Samarah je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas si tu liras ces mots un jour.

Mais je sais TOUT. Je sais qui tu es, tu es notre espoir. Jocelyn m'a tout dit mais j'ai découvert tant de choses après…

J'ai rencontré une femme, enfin un être magique. La Femme de la Fontaine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'attendait. Elle m'a dit ton destin, elle m'a parlé de tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es pas assez puissante pour les contrôler… Alors elle m'a aidé à prendre une décision.

Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'à dit le Choixpeau? Quelqu'un devra faire un choix difficile pour toi…et c'est moi. Elle m'a montré un collier. Une étoile en or. Tu dois être en train de le porter. Sache qu'il contient mes pouvoirs, mon espoir, ma vie en quelque sorte. Ne pleure pas…j'ai fais ça pour nous, pour l'humanité. Trouve l'Armée Étincelante et fais confiance à Harry Potter. Il nous aidera.

La Femme de la Fontaine fera partie de notre Armée, de même que ses trois sœurs. Jocelyn m'a dit que Dumbledore ne voulait pas tout te dire sur la composition de notre Armée et bien sache que ces quatre sœurs sont l'élément principal de notre victoire.

La Femme de la Fontaine, La Dame du Volcan, la Princesse du Vent et la Reine de Foudre.

Trouve-les, moi je ne resterais pas en vie bien longtemps…je n'en ai plus le courage.

Dire que tu es face à moi, je te regarde et tu me souris tendrement. Comme je m'en veux de te quitter mais je dois le faire. Dire que tu ne te doute de rien. Je ne veux pas te causer de grande douleur. Je t'aime Samarah et je t'aimerais toujours.

Samarah ferma le cahier et porta sa main à son visage. Elle commença à sangloter de manière violente. Elle toucha le pendentif qui se mit à briller légèrement et à se réchauffer. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle souffrait affreusement. L'absence de sa sœur avait formé un vide immense dans son cœur. Dire qu'elle était passé à côté de tout. Elle n'avait pas vue que sa sœur avait changé…

Elle avait été trop préoccupée par ses pouvoirs et avait oublié la fragile Malicia.

Elle plaça le cahier sous son matelas et sécha les dernières larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues blafardes. Puis elle se remit se l'eye-liner autour des yeux. La tristesse était toujours présente même si elle ne pleurait plus.

Les cours allaient commencer. Elle décida d'y aller quand même. Métamorphose en première heure…youpi…. Par contre elle avait potion juste après. L'idée de revoir Rogue après que… Samarah se demandait si elle n'allait pas sécher. Après tout, personne ne le remarquerait.

MacGonagall secoua la tête tristement quand elle vit la jeune fille arriver.

« Je croyais que vous étiez dispensée de cours! Après tout, après un tel choc…

- J'ai décidé de venir. Malicia n'aurait pas voulu que je reste seule dans ma chambre.

- Très bien…allez vous asseoir.. »

Hermione lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'elle fit. Samarah découvrit en elle une amie véritable, prête à l'aider à surmonter sa peine.

Mais l'heure du cours de potion arriva et Samarah ne savait que faire. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas affronter son regard non plus.

« Hermione, je dois aller…chercher quelque chose…Vas-y je te rejoindrais…

- D'accord…mais dépêche-toi…

- Oui bien sûr! »

Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir mentit mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Et puis, les cours de potions n'étaient pas très distrayants…

Elle sortit de l'école en prenant soin de ne pas être vu. Elle se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit au bord de l'eau. La jeune femme retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et mit ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Quelle idiote elle avait était dee boire autant la nuit dernière! Elle ne tenait même plus debout! Mais quand Rogue était entré… elle a perdu le contrôle… et elle s'en voulait affreusement.

Elle se leva et se mit en sous-vêtements. Il faisait froid, très froid…surtout en plein mois de Novembre. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avança, entra dans le lac, doucement. L'eau était glaciale mais elle ne tremblait pas. Samarah n'avait même pas remarqué les rougeurs sur ses jambes, elle avançait vers nul part.

Puis, elle arriva à un endroit où elle n'avait pas pied, où l'eau continuait mais sans sable ni roche. Elle se laissa couler, lentement…Autour d'elle, le néant… Elle regardait évoluer le monde aquatique. Les sirènes se regroupaient autour d'elle et lui souriaient d'un air narquois. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention et continuer de couler.

Soudain, la jeune femme aperçu une forme floue. Tout d'abord elle n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant vider son esprit. Mais la forme commençait à ressembler à la Dame de la Fontaine. Samarah poussa un cri de surprise, qui fit fuir les sirènes et les poissons alentour. La forme se rapprochait, elle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur.

« Ne perds pas espoir Samarah, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour Malicia…. »

La jeune fille lui parla mentalement.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû lui prendre ses pouvoirs! Vous l'avez condamné!

- Non, elle a prit sa décision seule. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

L'être magique lui caressa la joue.

« Ne sois pas triste. Concentre-toi sur ton destin..

- Mon destin! Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche! Je suis un être humain et pas un jouet! Je ne veux plus vivre sans Malicia, je ne veux pas engendrer une guerre!

- Tu n'y peux rien, c'est ton destin… »

Mais avant que Samarah ne puisse répondre, elle sentit l'eau remuer au-dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit briller la lumière du jour. Mais une forme noire commençait à nager vers elle.

Une main lui saisit le poignet et la tira vers la surface. Mais elle perdit connaissance avant de l'atteindre….

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était vivante. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé apparemment. Quelqu'un qui avait eu pitié d'elle… Elle se releva légèrement, la tête lui tournait.

Elle remarqua qu'une cape noire couvrait son corps trempé. Elle ne douta pas un instant de sa provenance. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore, elle n'était pas resté longtemps évanouie. Samarah reposa sa tête sur le sol et respira un grand cou. Mais les poumons la brûlaient affreusement et elle se mit à tousser. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, mais la douleur ne se calmait pas. Elle ferma les yeux…juste avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui venaient vers elle.

« Vous avez eu de la chance Samarah! »

C'était Rogue, mais elle s'en doutait. La jeune femme se releva quelque peu malgré sa douleur. Il s'était accroupi à côté d'elle.

« Mais qui a dit que je voulais rester en vie? »

Chaque mot lui coûtait un effort considérable, mais elle le cachait. Rogue paru surprit. Son visage prit un air menaçant, ses yeux noirs semblaient lancer des éclairs.

« Croyez-vous que le suicide est une solution?

- Une délivrance. Mais à l'évidence vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Vous n'en savez rien, absolument rien petite ignorante!

- Autant que je m'en souvienne, hier soir vous ne m'appeliez pas comme cela, bien au contraire. »

Il se releva brusquement, il rougissait.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne jamais plus aborder le sujet! Vous n'avez été qu'une stupide gamine, inconsciente qui plus est.

- Vous avez le don de réconforter les gens vous!

Elle lui en voulait de rejeter la faute sur elle-même. Il l'avait bien voulu et maintenant il lui crachait au visage des paroles blessantes. Oh comme elle le haïssait en cet instant!

« Vous ne comprenez rien, vous êtes trop aveuglé par votre méchanceté et votre envie de torturer les gens qui vous apprécient.

- Taisez-vous et n'aggravez pas la situation!

- J'ETAIS SAOULE HIER SOIR!»

Samarah ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps.

« Me croyez-vous stupide? Je m'en étais aperçu bien entendu. Mais je croyais que vous était parfaitement consciente de vos gestes…

- Maintenant vous savez que je n'ai pas agis volontairement. »

Elle se sentais mieux maintenant que la vérité avait été avouée. Mais Rogue semblait véritablement en colère. Il serrait les poings comme si il s'imaginait qu'il l'étranglait. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Samarah qui recula et resta sur ses gardes.

« Aimeriez-vous me tuer? Murmura t-elle

- Bien sûr que non pauvre idiote!

- Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. »

Elle le provoquait volontairement mais apparemment Rogue perdait patience…Il paraissait furieux.

« Si j'étais vous, je me rhabillerais et je rentrerais au château.

- Bien sûr! »

Elle se releva difficilement malgré tout. Elle prit la cape et la lui jeta à la figure. Rogue quant à lui était resté immobile et semblait attendre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se rhabilla rapidement.

Elle rentra au château sans l'attendre et s'enferma dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Assise sur son lit, elle pleura.

**_Vous voulez émettre une idée?_**

**_Vous souhaitez me faire part d'un coup de gueule?_**

**_Vous voulez m'encourager?_**

**_Vous souhaitez quelques petits indices sur la suite?_**

**_Et bien..._**

**_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à mettre des reviews chers visiteurs_**


	14. Chapter 13: Samarah face à son destin

**Oyé Oyé le peuple!**

**_RAR_**

**Saizo: Merci pour tout ma chérie rien qu'à moi! Voila le nouveau chapitre! JTAIME lol**

**Etincelle de Vie: Jocelyn n'apparait pas avant le chap 14. Je n'ai pas trouvé utile qu'il apparaisse pour l'instant. Pour Rogue et Samarah, ça va être trèèès compliqué!**

**Mysm: Sam et Sev ont déjà eu une aventure mais ne t'en fais pas c'est pas la dernière! Pour Potter...tu verras bien**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre13: Samarah face à son destin.**

Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il la comprendrait, qu'il l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve. Il était resté le même, froid et distant. Elle se détestait d'avoir été si naïve… elle avait réagit comme une enfant. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il lui avait menti, le soir où Malicia l'avait presque tué…il l'avait provoqué…. Juste pour s'amuser…voir ses limites… Elle s'en voulait affreusement… Elle frappa son lit du poing et cria de toute ses forces. Un cri qui se transforma en hurlement de désespoir. Elle prit un coussin et le serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle étranglait son professeur de potion. Son pendentif se mit à briller et ses mains furent parcouru d'éclairs. Elle ne s'en aperçu pas de suite et continua à martyriser le coussin qui commença à se déchirer. Puis elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les éclairs montaient à présent jusqu'à ses épaules mais semblaient inoffensifs pour elle-même.

« Mon Dieu….. »

Elle se leva et respira un grand coup. Mais rien ne se produisit et les éclairs continuaient leur progression…

La colère….c'est la clé…la haine est ma force!

Alors, elle se calma, et les éclairs disparurent. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais la curiosité grandissait en elle et la jeune femme décida de se tester…

Elle se concentra et tendit le bras. Mais aucun éclair n'apparut. Alors, elle se mit à penser à Rogue….et son corps commença à être parcourut d'électricité…. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle arrêta son expérience.

Mais la fatigue l'avait gagné. Non, elle n'était pas encore assez puissante. Mais un jour elle le sera et elle vengera Malicia! Malicia… parfois elle croyait sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Mais ce sentiment disparaissait aussitôt, laissant place à la douleur et la tristesse.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil la gagna immédiatement.

_« Je rêve… Cette Porte me hante et m'obsède… Elle est toujours présente dans mon esprit… Je suis sûre que Voldemort le fait exprès… Mais il ne m'aura jamais!_

_Malicia… j'entends ta voix…qui m'appelle…. C'est étrange…_

_« Malicia! »_

_M'entends-tu? Me vois-tu? Je te cherche ma petite sœur…. »_

Samarah se réveilla alors que le soleil se couchait. Son rêve l'avait profondément troublée. Elle entendait toujours la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête. Mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve….

Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bains. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle se coiffa et camoufla sa mauvaise mine avec du maquillage.

Le dîner devait déjà être servi, elle se dépêcha de sortir et d'y aller. Pourtant, quand elle sortit de sa chambre elle hésita. Elle ne voulait plus être confrontée à Rogue, et pourtant….Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle pensait à lui… il y avait de la haine, oui mais…autre chose aussi…Elle serra les poings, ne voulant pas continuer cette exploration de ses sentiments. Et pourtant, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait se reposer la question.

Finalement, elle se décida à errer dans les couloirs. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air. De beaucoup d'air à vrai dire. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle courut jusqu'au bord du lac et s'assit. Elle se savait plus quoi penser… plus comment réagir. Elle était déboussolée… en proie à des tourments sans nom. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, sa main caressant la surface de l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elle sentit son esprit vagabonder… Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Elle dormit, sans se rendre compte que la nuit tombait.

Une personne marchait vers elle, une personne vêtue d'une cape noire. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue. Puis, la prenant dans ses bras, Severus Rogue la ramena dans sa chambre…

Elle se réveilla finalement, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé. Elle était dans son lit, quelqu'un l'y avait déposé et même couverte.

Hum, on a de l'attention pour moi maintenant?..

Elle se releva difficilement et aperçut une personne, assise dans le noir.

« Professeur Rogue…décidément vous ne me lâchez pas… »

Il se leva, les traits déformés par la colère.

« Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de dormir dehors à ce que je vois! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous aider!

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé! Laissez moi vivre, ou plutôt mourir devrais-je dire! »

Il l'empoigna par les épaules et la força à se mettre debout. Une fois sur pied, il lui tint fermement les poignets. La jeune femme essayait de se dégager, sans succès.

« Vous me faites mal! Lâchez-moi! »

Il desserra quelque peu son emprise.

« Vous êtes une pauvre idiote! Vous souhaitez la mort alors que tout le monde veut vous sauver!

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi. Personne ne se soucis de moi! Ah oui, seulement parce que moi seule peut ouvrir cette foutue Porte! Après ça plus personne ne tiendra à moi! Vous me dégoûtez! »

Il avait lâché ses poignets, ses yeux brillaient de colère. Mais Samarah n'avait plus peur, elle ne se laissait plus intimider. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes, se dévisageant froidement. Finalement, Rogue commença à faire les cents pas.

« Vous êtes tellement stupide. Vous croyez que le monde est contre vous et vous avez tort! Tellement de personnes se font du soucis pour vous. Et vous, ingrate, vous essayez de vous tuer! Vous croyez-vous maligne?

- Et vous, croyez-vous être plus fort, plus intelligent et plus respecté si vous me sauvez? »

Il la gifla, tellement fort qu'elle chancela. Quand la jeune femme releva la tête, ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine et Rogue voyait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'attaquer. Mais finalement, elle ne dit rien. Elle luttait pour contenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Sentant toute sa colère s'évaporer, le maître des cachots la prit dans ses bras, provoquant la surprise de son élève. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule. Rogue, quant à lui, caressait ses cheveux couleur de jais.

Samarah laissa ses larmes couler librement. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son professeur.

« Je…je…

- Chuuut, calmez-vous. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas, la jeune gothique ne dit rien. Comment la vie pouvait-elle s'arranger alors que tout ne faisait qu'empirer? Elle demeura silencieuse, les yeux clos, savourant ce moment. Puis, elle sentit les lèvres du maître des potions se poser sur les siennes. Une vague de nouveau sentiments l'envahit, la faisant frissonner. Leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser, les mains de Rogue descendirent dans le bas de son dos. Il passa les mains sous le tee-shit de la jeune femme et caressa son dos de manière si douce…

Puis, il mit fin au baiser. Samarah, de plus en plus troublée ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment et la jeune femme vit briller dans les yeux de Rogue une lueur inhabituelle qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier.

Finalement, il l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller, puis de se déshabiller à son tour (hmmm rien que d'imaginer Rogue nu ça fait baver plus d'une personne).

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'était pas saoule, elle était elle-même et savait que sans Rogue, elle serait déjà morte et oubliée. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle devait vivre. Vivre pour Malicia. Vivre pour Jocelyn, et pour tout ceux qui l'aimaient. Vivre pour Rogue…..

**Petite review?**

**Ayez pitié de moi loool**

**Ceux qui veulent la suite tapez 1**

**Les autres tapez 2 looll**


	15. Chapter 14: La Prophétie en action

**Désolé pour cette longue attente! Je m'étais jurée de ne pas privilégier mon autre fic...hum no comment. J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui m'a rendu folle. J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration..**

**Merci à Saizo et à Etincelle de Vie pour leurs gentilles reviews! Voila la suite en espérant que vous ne me tuerez pas! mdrrrr**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14: La Prophétie en action.**

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait différente. Elle était seule, bien entendu. Elle savait que Rogue ne serait jamais resté à côté d'elle. Il avait dû attendre qu'elle s'endorme… Un étrange sentiment était en train de faire son apparition et lui étreignait le cœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à admettre ce qui était indéniable. Elle se leva, la tête lui tournait et le sol commença à se rapprocher dangereusement… elle se laissa glissa par terre a demi-consciente. Elle sentit son dos commencer à la picoter. Puis la douleur s'accentua petit à petit. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à contenir ses sanglots et laissa ses larmes couler. La douleur se fit de plus en plus forte, à présent elle avait l'impression qu'un feu se propageait sur sa marque. Elle serra les poings et s'empêcha de crier. La douleur ne cessait d'accroître, de plus en plus violente. Elle cria sans pouvoir s'arrêter, frappant le sol de ses mains.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était là, à demi-allongée sur le sol, les yeux rougis. Elle avait l'impression de mourir brûlée. Elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Rogue apparut. La jeune femme tenta de masquer sa nudité en ramenant le draps sur elle, mais Rogue courut vers elle.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule! »

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son dos s'appuya contre le matelas. Rogue la retourna alors doucement.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Il parlait d'une voix douce qui surprit Samarah. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle avait des difficultés à s'exprimer.

« Ma marque….Je….

- C'est bon, ne faites pas d'efforts supplémentaires! »

Il semblait soucieux et faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue couvrit la jeune femme avec son draps couleur sang.

« Entrez. »

Dumbledore apparut sur le seuil de la porte, il entra et vit Samarah, étendue, nue. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire mais reporta son attention sur Rogue, avec un regard amusé. Mais celui-ci ne remarqua rien, trop préoccupé par l'état de son amante.

« Que s'est-il passé Severus?

- Je l'ai entendu crier, je me suis précipité dans sa chambre. Elle était à demi-consciente, tombée par terre.

- Donc vous l'avez relevé et couché dans son lit? »

Rogue comprit que Dumbledore s'amusait avec lui. A l'évidence il avait comprit pourquoi la jeune fille était nue et, également, pourquoi Rogue était près de ses appartements. Le sombre professeur ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Dumbledore.

« Oui je l'ai allongé dans son lit.

- Très bien… »

Il s'approcha de Samarah qui gémissait de douleur. Il posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant. Le Directeur avait l'air extrêmement soucieux. Il se releva brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires de la jeunes femme, pliés n'importe comment dans sa valise. Il remarqua un objet qui brillait étrangement. Il le prit, c'était un livre. Quand il vit le titre, un sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que la situation soit drôle.

- Du calme Severus, elle est hors de danger. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne… »

Mais il était trop tard pour réparer ce qu'il avait dit. Se maudissant pour s'être trahit, il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles. Dumbledore souriait encore plus.

Il se rapprocha de Samarah et posa le livre près d'elle. Aussitôt, il arrêta de briller et la jeune femme réouvrit les yeux. Elle eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Elle voulut se relever mais se rappela à tant qu'elle n'était pas habiller. Rougissant à vue d'œil, elle remonta le draps encore plus.

« Que s'est-il passé?

- C'était un appel du livre.

- Il doit être maso… »

Rogue sourit discrètement. Le Directeur lui fit signe de sortir et ils laissèrent Samarah seule quelques minutes. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla ouvrir sa porte pour les faire rentrer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son chevet et prit le livre. Il s'ouvrit brusquement.

« C'est un dessin, une carte. »

Elle posa sa main sur la page, cherchant un point de repaire. Mais la carte ne voulait rien dire. Elle entreprit de feuilleter le reste du livre, mais ne découvrit que des centaines de pages, écrites avec de l'encre violette.

« C'est certainement la carte qu'il voulait me montrer. Mais elle ne veut rien dire!

- En es-tu sûre?

- Je sais encore lire!

- Fais moi voir cette carte. » Répondit Dumbledore patiemment.

Elle lui tendit le livre à la bonne page. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Je croyais que je devais me débrouiller seule pour trouver l'arche? »

Il ne répondit pas. Samarah riait intérieurement. Elle avait marqué un point et elle en était fière. Voyant que Dumbledore ne disait rien, elle s'impatienta.

« Bon, j'ai pas toute la journée!

- Je sais. Reprends le livre et cache-le.

- Euh… ok. »

Elle le remit à sa place originelle. Mais voyant que Dumbledore s'en allait, elle se mit en colère.

« Et alors? Vous ne dites rien? Vous n'avez rien compris n'est-ce pas? En fait j'avais raison: vous ne m'aiderez pas, je suis seule! Allez-vous en, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne comptez plus jamais sur moi, j'ai assez donné! »

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à détester Dumbledore, mais se mettre en colère contre lui, lui provoquait un bien fou!

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Qui que vous soyez dégagez!

-Samarah calmez-vous! »

Rogue…décidément il avait décidé de ne plus la lâcher…Il n'avait pas comprit qu'elle était solitaire.

« Ouvrez c'est un ordre!

-Mettez-vous en colère ça vous fera du bien! Cela fait trop longtemps maintenant que je ne vous ai pas entendu crier!

- Taisez-vous stupide gamine!

- Taisez-vous également!

- Ne me parlez pas de la sorte!

- Je vous parle comme je veux! Dégagez! »

La jeune femme n'entendit plus rien et crut qu'il était partit. Mais elle l'entendit prononcer une incantation et eut juste le temps de s'écarter de la porte. Elle avait saisit sa baguette et se préparer à l'attaquer si il la menaçait.

La porte vola au travers de la pièce et se brisa sur le mur. Samarah sentait la colère monter.

« Reparo. »

Elle replaça la porte à son endroit initial, faisait semblant de ne pas voir le maître des potions avancer vers elle. Quand elle vit qu'il alla posa une main sur son épaule, ce fut le moment de trop. Son pendentif se mit à briller et une rafale de vent l'emporta. Elle le mit dehors et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef. Il se mit à cogner comme un dément.

« SAMARAH OUVREZ! »

Elle soupira et s'appuya négligemment contre la porte.

« Non non, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle sentait qu'il était en train d'exploser et s'attendait à ce qu'il pète un câble. Mais, à la place, il partit. Samarah ouvrit doucement la porte, il n'y avait plus personne. Surprise, elle referma.

Rogue devenait de plus en plus étrange. Mais pour l'instant, la Prophétie était plus importante.

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 15: Rogue vs Samarah

**Me voila de retour après une si longue absence! Je suis désolée mais avec mon autre fiction j'ai un peu du mal à concilier les deux! Mais voilà un chapitre que vous allez aimer! Comme le titre l'indique, il va y avoir de l'action ( et pas comme vous le pensez bande de vicieux! lolll)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15: Rogue vs Samarah**

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie. Prise de panique elle mit sa cape et prit son sac. Elle sortit de sa chambre telle une fusée, claquant la porte qui faillit aller valser sur le mur d'en face. Elle courut à une vitesse hallucinante, essayant d'atteindre…les cachots! Dire que 5 min après leur « querelle », ils allaient être face à face. Il fallait espérer que Rogue n'essai pas de l'empoisonner…

Elle avait beau se dépêcher, elle avait l'impression que les couloirs étaient interminables. Finalement, à son grand bonheur (enfin bon pas totalement), elle arriva aux cachots. Bien sûr, tout le monde était rentré. Elle réfléchit un moment, peut-être Rogue serait-il indulgent…Quoi que…il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste…

Elle respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes et entendit des pas venir vers la porte. Elle serra son pendentif, se préparant au pire. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Rogue la dévisagea, mais sans aucune colère. Samarah fut surprise et le regarda bizarrement. Il la regarda avec inquiétude puis au bout d'un moment, reprit son visage froid et peu amical.

« Et bien Mademoiselle Morgan, vous croyez-vous au dessus de tous le monde pour arriver aussi en retard?

- J'ai une très bonne raison Professeur Rogue.

- Ah bon, et bien dites-moi cette fameuse raison… »

Elle eut un regard méprisant. Il l'a provoquait.

« Voyons, Professeur… Vous le savez très bien puisque vous étiez _là_. »

Il eut un murmure dans la classe. Tout le monde se préparait au pire. Rogue prit Samarah par le col de sa chemise et la força à entrer. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. De quel droit osait-il la traiter ainsi! Il l'emmena à sa place habituelle et la fit asseoir de force. Son visage exprimait une haine si forte qu'elle effraya la jeune femme.

« Vous aurez une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau!

- Et vous comptez me faire quoi? Me saut….. »

« SILENCIO! »

Samarah ne pu prononcer un mot de plus Il avait réagit à une vitesse incroyable. Son visage trahissait sa peur. Mais, personne ne semblait avoir comprit… Elle n'essaya même pas de parler. Elle le dévisagea de manière si intense qu'il leva le charme.

« Si jamais je vous reprends à vouloir dire de telles choses vous passerez tous les soirs en retenue!

- Oh oh…. »

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Rogue avait bien sûr comprit la seconde allusion. Il jeta un regard noir aux élèves qui murmuraient.

« BIEN! Reprenons le cours. »

Samarah se concentra sur sa potion et ne fit plus attention à son amant, qui pourtant ne cessait de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

A la fin du cours, il la prit par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir. Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, il verrouilla la porte. Il regardait la jeune femme avec mépris.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça?

- Parce que je ne me laisse pas faire! Vous essayez de me rabaisser et je ne le supporte pas.

-Je suis votre Professeur, Miss, je suis payé pour vous rabaisser!

- Vous êtes payé aussi pour me sauter? J'en doute! »

Il l'a gifla violemment. Elle ne fit rien pour l'éviter, mais lui jeta un regard effrayant.

« Allez-y frappé! Vous en mourrez d'envie! »

Alors qu'il allait recommencer, sa main s'arrêta en plein vol. Il ne pu la frapper à nouveau. Samarah avait l'air si fragile… Elle se tenait face à lui, fière et hautaine. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres. Rogue réalisa qu'elle l'avait berné. Elle avait gagné cette bataille.

« Dois-je venir à ma retenue ce soir?

- Bien sur! Et vous ne viendrez pas pour prendre un quelconque plaisir! Vous nettoierez mon bureau! »

Samarah eut l'air outragée. Rogue commençait à retourner à ses potions. Elle le suivit et le força à se retourner avec une violence qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

« Comment osez-vous Miss?

- Je ne suis pas votre servante! Vous avez peut-être coucher avec moi mais ça s'arrête-là!

- Oui j'ai couché avec vous comme vous le dites si bien, mais c'est parce que vous l'aviez voulu Samarah.

- Oh cessez d'être si narquois! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prié! »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais Samarah voyait bien qu'il était furieux.

« Que voulez-vous Samarah? Vous jouez avec votre vie, avec moi…

- Oh, je joue avec vous? Dites plutôt que vous avez joué avec mon corps….

- Arrêtez vos petites moqueries. De quoi voulez-vous vous défendre? Je vous ai prouvé que je tenais à vous… »

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoué. La jeune femme eut l'air profondément surprise. Mais elle se renfrogna vite. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. C'était fait exprès.

« Vous êtes un très bon comédien, Professeur. »

Il soupira et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Elle commença par reculer mais le maître des potions lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers lui.

« Mais que….

-Shhhht. »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Samarah se laissa faire au début, mais elle finit par se débattre et le força à s'arrêter.

« Mais que faites-vous? Que voulez-vous de moi?

- Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions…

- Oh non! Je ne pense pas! Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Vous m'avez eu deux fois et vous pensez que je ne peux plus vous résister. Détrompez-vous. »

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte et sortit de la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Rogue alla s'asseoir à son bureau et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être aidé.

La jeune femme déambula longtemps dans les couloirs. Elle était censé être en cours de métamorphoses mais elle s'en moquait. Rogue l'avait déstabilisé. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il tenait à elle…foutaises…Il ne tenait à personne celui-là… Elle décida de retourner à sa chambre et d'examiner le livre. Elle devait à tout prix déchiffrer la carte…Cependant, Rogue ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit le livre et s'allongea sur son lit. Des souvenirs de la nuit précédentes refirent surface. Elle se força à les chasser, les joues rougis. Puis, elle reprit sa lecture.

Elle avait l'impression de regarder un gribouillis d'enfant et le mal de tête arriva rapidement. De rage, elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce. Il s'ouvrit à une page du milieu mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention. La colère bouillonnait en elle.

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'en ai marre! »

Elle frappa son lit de toutes ses forces. Puis, à bout de force, elle s'affala sur le matelas. Elle soupira un grand coup.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'une façon assez violente.

**Une petite review pour remonter l'humeur de votre auteur dépressive?**


	17. Chapter 16: La Plaine des Morts

**Voila le nouveau chapitre! Il est un peu étrange, surtout que dans ma tête je me passais les différents films d'horreur que je connais! Je me suis un peu inspirée! lol.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Joyeux Noel!**

**Chapitre 16: La Plaine des Morts**

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte de manière violente. Samarah avait sursauté et se demandait si elle devait aller ouvrir.

Allez, faut pas que tu es aies peur! C'est sûrement ce salaud de Rogue!

On recommença à frapper à la porte. La personne frappait de plus en plus fort. Samarah se leva discrètement et se colla contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte.

Il veut défoncer la porte ou quoi? Je vais lui réserver une petite surprise.

Elle se concentra et écouta. Dès que l'intrus voudrait recommencer à frapper, elle ouvrirait la porte et il se prendrait le sol en pleine figure. Elle eut un sourire sadique en y pensant.

L'individu allait refrapper….elle se prépara, la main sur la poignée. Elle ouvrit brusquement.

Une personne tituba et tomba la tête la première. Samarah s'avança prudemment et reconnu immédiatement son frère. Il essayait de se relever en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Il se mit debout et fit face à sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air contrarié du tout. Elle souriait.

« Tu es contente en plus?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Tu as fais une très belle chute! »

Elle retourna chercher son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Jocelyn la regardait et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'essayes-tu de me cacher? Tu bloques tes pensées.

- Des choses qui ne te regardent pas mon cher frère.

- Depuis quand as-tu des secrets pour moi?

- Depuis que les choses ont changées. »

Elle lui fit face, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Jocelyn soupira.

« MacGonagall est furieuse. Tu as manqué son cours. Elle m'envoie te chercher.

- Hum, je me moque de cette vieille gargouille! Je me moque de tout le monde ici.

- Y compris moi?

- Y compris toi! »

Il avança et lui prit le bras.

« C'est la mort de Malicia qui t'as rendu comme ça? Réponds Samarah!

- Lâche-moi! Tu ne comprends rien! Tu ne sais rien!

- Alors explique-moi!

- Non, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses… »

Il lâcha brusquement son bras et lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Tes barrières mentales ne sont pas encore assez puissantes. J'ai vu ce que je ne devais pas voir. Tu me répugne. Rogue…quelle ironie du sort. Tu le préfère à moi?

- Tu es mon frère Jocelyn, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous!

- Pourtant…cet été…

- Cet été j'étais possédée par Voldemort. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous! Va t-en! »

Mais il ne partit pas. Jocelyn lui attrapa les poignets et la força à s'allonger sur le lit.

« Mais que fais-tu? Tu es fou!

- Tu es à moi Sam! Tu l'as toujours été! »

Il ressemblait à un dément, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Samarah essayait de se débattre mais son frère était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle se concentra et essaya de faire appel au pendentif.

Vent..tempête…aidez-moi!

Le pendentif se mit à briller violemment et un ouragan commença à se déchaîner.

« Que fais-tu sale putain? Pourquoi te débats-tu? Tu as bien aimé te faire sauter par Rogue! »

Samarah se mit à pleurer. L'ouragan commença à empoter Jocelyn qui semblait flotter.

« Mais…tu ne comprendras jamais! Lui…je l'AIME Jocelyn!

- Tu aime ce bâtard graisseux? Tu es répugnante ma pauvre! Mais lui ne pourra jamais aimer une traînée comme toi! »

Samarah sanglotait. Jocelyn commençait à tourner sur lui même et ne pouvait plus parler. La jeune femme leva ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Emportez-le loin de moi!

L'ouragan se déchaîna, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Jocelyn disparut.

Samarah tomba par terre, encore sous le choc. Elle avait dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie, elle était incapable de se relever. Ses mains tremblaient, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Elle suffoquait.

« A…A l'ai…de…A l'ai…de! »

Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'entendrait. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, à bout de force, et ferma les yeux. Son esprit dériva.

Il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas, une personne courrait dans sa direction. Elle crut entendre des cris, il lui sembla qu'on la soulevait. Mais, soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

_Une plaine….de l'herbe verte à perte de vue….un soleil magnifique…une chaleur écrasante. _

_J'avançais vers une grande Porte en pierres…une grande Arche magnifique. Des signes étaient gravés tout autour, pas des hiéroglyphes… quelque chose qui me semblait plus ancien._

_Sur le côté gauche de l'Arche il y avait une sorte d'encoche…de la forme d'une main._

_Mais où se situait cet endroit? Je ne reconnaissais rien._

_« Il y a quelqu'un? »_

_Ma voix résonnait en écho. Mais personne ne me répondait. C'était complètement désert. J'essayais de courir, mais mes pas me ramenaient toujours à l'Arche. Soudain, un murmure m'enveloppa, comme une brise légère._

_« Samarah……… »_

_Je me retournais, mais il n'y avait personne. Je devenais folle, ma respiration était saccadée, j'avais peur. Je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues._

_Puis, il me sembla voir une forme à l'horizon. Que devais-je faire? Fuir? Mais j'étais comme paralysé. La forme avançait de plus en plus. Je tremblais. Je n'avais même pas la force de crier._

_La forme arriva bientôt assez près pour que je la vois correctement. Et quand je reconnus cette personne, je tombais à la renverse. Non…ce ne pouvait pas être elle… _

_« Malicia? »_

_Je me relevais et marchais doucement vers elle. Elle s'était arrêtée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle paraissait ne pas se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et son visage si pâle._

_Je m'approchais encore. Elle frissonna et recula brusquement._

_« Non…Non… laissez-moi… Je veux pas…Me faites pas de mal…_

_- De quoi parles-tu Malicia? »_

_Elle évitait mon regard, elle semblait effrayée. Elle respirait de plus en plus bruyamment. J'essayais d'avancer. Cette fois elle ne recula pas._

_«Malicia, c'est moi, Samarah! Je suis ta sœur…Je ne te veux pas de mal… »_

_Elle se mit à sangloter, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais perdue._

_Puis, tout à coup, Malicia sembla reprendre sa léthargie initiale. Mais, contre toute attente, elle leva les yeux vers moi._

_« Sam…_

_- Malicia, ma chérie… »_

_Je voulais aller la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort, mais elle parut lire dans mes pensées et recula._

_« Non…écoute moi…_

_- Oui je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_- Tu dois trouver les entités des éléments._

_- Les entités?_

_- Les trois autres…La Dame du Volcan, la Princesse du Vent et la Reine de Foudre. Tu dois le faire Samarah._

_- Oui, je te le promets. Mais…où sommes-nous? »_

_Elle se mit à frissonner. Elle ne me regardait plus dans les yeux._

_« Malicia…aide-moi…je dois connaître cet endroit pour y revenir._

_- C'est… la Plaine des Morts. Tu marches sur des milliers de tombes. »_

_Je reculais légèrement, le paysage avait changé. Ce n'était plus la plaine accueillante que j'avais vu au début. Le soleil avait disparu, la brume commençait à envahir le paysage. L'obscurité arrivait. A mes pieds, la terre était retournée, avec des mauvaises herbes un peu partout. Je marchais sur des tombes…Je marchais sur des tombes…_

_Je commençais à avoir des vertiges. Malicia restait imperturbable._

_L'Arche était toujours au même endroit, elle était restée la même. _

_« Malicia…que s'est-il passé?_

_- C'est la Plaine des Morts, elle a toujours été ainsi._

_- Mais non! C'était un endroit merveilleux quand je suis arrivée!_

_- C'est la Plaine des Morts. »_

_Elle avait à nouveau le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle. Peu à peu, je vis qu'elle commençait à disparaître. Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître complètement._

_Je me retrouvais seule parmi les morts._

_Puis, le monde autour de moi commença à disparaître aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes paupières commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules…je m'endormais…_

« Réveillez-vous Samarah! »

Cette voix…elle la connaissait que trop bien. Mais ouvrir les paupières lui semblait insurmontable. Elle remua et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« N'essayait pas trop de bouger, vous êtes encore très faible. »

Rogue…encore et toujours lui…Mais Samarah n'avait pas la force de lui dire quoi que se soit. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire….Malicia….

**Une petite review pour Noel? loooool**


	18. Chapter 17: L'Atlantide retrouvée

**Hello everybody! Je sais que ce chapitre aurait dû être posté il y a de nombreux mois maintenant...mais à vrai dire j'ai été pas mal occupé avec mon autre fic et avec le bac de français! Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai fais ce chapitre plus long que les autres (enfin un peu plus long!lol) Merci à Saizo, Etincelle de Vie et Mysm pour leur reviews, sa me fait plaisir de voir que je n'ai aps que des lecteurs anonymes!**

**Voila bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: L'Atlantide, une terre retrouvée.**

Samarah se rendormit et n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant le lendemain matin. Elle était seule dans l'infirmerie.Elle se sentait toute bizarre, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à boire. La jeune femme voulu se lever mais elle se recoucha aussitôt. Des vertiges la saisissaient, l'empêchant de pouvoir être debout.

Au bout d'une heure l'infirmière arriva et vint la voir.

"Vous vous sentez comment?

- Nauséeuse.

- Hmm.…oui ça je n'en doute pas. Qu'est-il arrivé? Severus a dit qu'il vous a trouvé évanouie dans votre chambre.

- J'ai…j'ai dépensé trop d'énergie je crois..

- Hmm..."

Il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps avec elle, l'infirmière ne la croyait pas . Et Samarah commençait à s'énerver.

"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai pleins de cours aujourd'hui il faut que je me prépare.

- Hors de question! Vous n'êtes absolument pas en état!

- _J'insiste_. Il es hors de question que je manque les cours d'aujourd'hui. »

L'infirmière soupira et hocha la tête. Samarah, victorieuse, eut un petit sourire mesquin et se leva tout doucement malgré les vertiges. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et le professeur Rogue entra. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

« Quoi Miss Morgan? Cela vous dérange t-il que je vienne prendre de vos nouvelles?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venu, je ne suis pas à Serpentard après tout.

- Cela ne vous arrive jamais de vous taire?

- Jamais! Surtout pas avec vous »

Samarah cru entendre Mme Pomfresh rire doucement mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle se leva et tira les rideau avec dédain, sans accorder aucun regards aux deux personnes. Rogue semblait passablement agacé devant ce comportement.

« Je m'habille professeur! A moins que vous vouliez que je me promène en chemise de nuit? Peut-être que c'est ce que vous vouliez?

- Taisez-vous stupide gamine! Et dépêchez-vous! »

Elle tira violemment les rideau et passa devant Rogue en l'ignorant. Une veine palpitait sur la tempe du professeur qui était prêt à exploser. Il l'a rattrapa alors qu'elle allait claquer la porte. Elle soupira et le laissa la suivre. Mais quand elle prit la direction de sa chambre, il lui prit le bras et l'empêcha de continuer.

« Une petite discussion s'impose! Votre frère a été retrouvé cette nuit, flottant au-dessus de la forêt interdite et vous avez raté votre retenue! »

Samarah éclata de rire mais ce n'était pas du goût du sombre professeur. Il lui serra le poignet tellement fort que son rire devint un cri de douleur. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et essaya de se dégager. Mais il la tenait fermement.

« Lachez-moi! Laissez-moi partir!

- Je ne _te_ comprends pas! Pourquoi me fuis-_tu_? Je _t_'ai prouvé que je voulais _t_'aider! Je _te_ dégoûte à ce point? »

Samarah s'immobilisa brusquement. Il la tutoyait à présent, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il l'a secoua.

« Je…vous ne me dégoûtez pas..

- Ne sois pas ridicule, il est inutile de nous vouvoyez plus longtemps!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de _ta_ pitié et de _ton_ aide. Tu n'as aucun devoir envers moi. Laisse-moi tranquille…

- Je m'inquiète pour toi pauvre idiote! Et je ne suis pas le seul! Tu pars à la dérive, tu dois te rependre! Tu dois accomplir ton…destin.

- Vous n'avez que ça à la bouche! Toi, Dumbledore, et tous les autres! Je ne suis pas votre jouet! »

Elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas…elle n'était pas une héroïne et elle ne voulait pas l'être. Rogue la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Samarah ne se débattit pas mais murmura:

« Non s'il te plais, arrête ça. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, Rogue les essuya et desserra son étreinte.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Samarah! Voldemort a commencé à rassembler son armée. Il réussira à t'atteindre tôt ou tard pour te faire ouvrir cette maudite Porte.

- Mais j'ignore où elle se trouve! Dumbledore a dit, qu'à l'origine, elle était en Atlantide. Mais ce pays à sombré!

- Sombré? Pas du tout. C'est un conte pour Moldus, je ne pensais pas que tu y croyais! Cette histoire a été inventé pour que ces stupides Moldus cessent de fouiner dans l'histoire de cette cité magique. Elle était tellement en avance sur son temps que cela intriguait, les gens pensaient que les Atlantes détenaient une source de pouvoir mystérieuse et illimitée. Il a bien fallu faire quelque chose, ces Atlantes n'avaient jamais été très malins, on les avait pourtant interdit d'afficher leurs connaissances! La grande majorité…a été massacrée.

- C'est le Ministère de la Magie qui a décidé de faire ça? De les massacrer et de les isoler?

- Tu n'as aucunes connaissances historiques? Siffla le maître des potions. Cela remonte à quelques milliers d'années! Ce n'était pas un Ministère, pas aussi organisé, mais les sorciers avaient quelque chose qui y ressemblait. L'île a donc été déplacé avec le peu de personnes qui y restaient. En cherchant un peu tu devrais trouver l'emplacement. »

Samarah se laissa glisser contre le mur et posa son menton sur ses genoux comme pour se protéger. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle voulait que cela cesse. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour y faire face. Elle soupira. Mais soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle se souvint de son rêve… de ce que Malicia lui avait dit. La Plaine des Morts…

« Ils ont tous été enterré à côté de la Porte…

- Quoi? Que dis-tu?

- Quand je me suis effondrée hier soir, j'ai fais un rêve étrange. Je me trouvais dans une plaine éclatante de lumière et accueillante, et la Porte était là. Le ciel était d'un bleu turquoise et l'air était si… peu naturel. Puis Malicia est arrivée, toute vêtue de blanc. Elle était dans une sorte de transe, elle parlait à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Puis elle a reprit ses esprits et elle m'a dit de ne pas abandonner et de réunir notre Armée. Quand je lui ai demandé quel était cet endroit, pour le retrouver, elle a fui mon regard en disant que c'était la Plaine des Morts. Et tout est devenu brumeux et angoissant, je marchais sur des milliers de tombes… »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge et son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Rogue s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Malicia… semblait si torturée. Et je ne pouvais rien faire! Ajouta t-elle en pleurant.

- Elle a réussi à entrer en contact avec toi, c'est déjà une chose extraordinaire. Elle a dû…en payer le prix.

- Quoi? Comment ça?

- Je l'ignore! Je ne suis jamais mort!

-… »

Elle était soucieuse, les sourcils froncés. Quand Rogue la regarda à cet instant précis, il vit le visage d'une enfant grandis trop vite. Il se leva, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et la conduisit dans ses appartements.

« Jocelyn a lu dans mon esprit. Mes barrières mentales ne sont pas assez puissantes contre lui.

- Il sait pour…?

- Oui, il l'a vite découvert.

- L'idiot!

- Il l'a mal prit et…

- Finis ta phrase! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Alors laisse-moi voir! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et le regarda dans les yeux. Rogue resta immobile un moment puis revint à lui, véritablement furieux.

"Ce petit enfoiré à osé s'en prendre à toi?

- Ne t'en fais pas il le refera plus…

- Comment peut-il croire que tu lui appartiens? Tu es sa sœur, pas sa femme! »

Samarah détourna la regard, songeant à ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier. Honteuse elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Assurément si votre relation a toujours été ambiguë, il ne faut pas que tu te plaigne s'il te fais des avances!

- Tu n'as rien compris! Je l'ai toujours aimé comme un frère! Il a voulu profiter de ma faiblesse cet été, il n'y est pas arrivé et il croit qu'il a tout pouvoir sur moi.

- Ne parlons plus de ça! Sa me met hors de moi. »

Samarah soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne supportes pas ma présence?

- Ce n'est pas ça! Arrête de croire que tout le monde est contre toi. C'est juste que… il faut que je sois sûre de quelque chose.

- La carte de ton livre? »

Elle acquiesça. Mais au lieu de la laisser partir, il l'amena jusqu'au canapé où il la fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser partir si vite? »

La maître des potions l'embrassa fougueusement et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Samarah adorait ses baisers mais ce contact soudain la mettait mal à l'aise. Avant, c'était juste pour coucher ensemble et non pas une vraie relation. Déstabilisée, elle mit fin au baiser et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

- Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire.

- Tu essaye de me dire que c'était juste une histoire d'un soir comme disent les Moldus?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ça…je tiens à toi mais je ne peux pas être avec toi.

- Je ne comprends pas! »

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Rogue était encore sous le choc et serrait les poings avec colère. Il se sentit trahit et honteux de s'être laissé tromper par cette femme. Il se leva et renversa sa table basse, brisant un vase qu'il répara aussitôt. Une veine palpita sur sa tempe, signe qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il se dirigea vers son étagère et jeta des petits pots en verre avec rage.

Samarah, qui était restée derrière la porte, avait tout entendu et pleurait en silence. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le mettre dans cet état. Elle voulait simplement le protéger d'elle-même. Elle finit par partir et retourna dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée, la jeune femme prit la Prophétie et observa longuement la carte. Il n'y avait aucune indications, juste une dizaine de courbes qui semblaient dessiner quelque chose. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de déchiffrer tout ça. Alors qu'un mal de tête la prenait, il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit tout semblait normal. Elle avait cru voir les courbes bouger. Elle se leva légèrement, encore surprise et regarda avec plus d'attention. Puis, elle se rendit compte que le livre avait été en contact avec son collier quand la carte avait changé. Elle l'enleva et délicatement, le posa sur la carte. Il se mit à briller fortement et la jeune femme dû se protéger les yeux. Quand tout redevint normal, la carte avait changé.

« Un cryptage! Pas mal… »

Samarah prit le collier dans ses main se demandant pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi.

Malicia ne savait pas tout. D'accord elle y a mit son énergie, sa vie, mais elle ne savait rien de ce collier. Il y a quelque chose qui le relit à la Porte.

Elle soupira et se concentra sur la carte. Ce n'était pas une carte du monde, on aurait dit qu'elle représentait seulement une partie. Mais Samarah avait beau chercher, elle ne savait pas où cela se situait. Il y avait un point noir avec la lettre « A » au dessus. Inutile de déchiffrer, l'évidence était là, et apparemment, l'île était encore au milieu d'une étendue d'eau.

Mais soudain, quelque chose l'intercepta. Une forme qu'elle reconnue. C'était un morceau de la France puis, plus haut…Le Sud de l'Angleterre! Non pas possible! C'était trop simple, trop prévisible…Le Ministère voulait les avoir si près? Tellement près que c'était dangereux. Comment l'île était-elle restée invisible aux yeux du monde en se trouvant dans une mer si fréquentée?

« Tout simplement grâce à des enchantements. C'est drôle de voir à quel point le Ministère a fait preuve de facilité n'est-ce pas? Le sort de l'Atlantide importait peu. »

La jeune femme se leva brusquement de son lit et dévisagea Dumbledore.

« Pendant tout ce temps j'étais si près du but…

- Tu l'as frôlé et tu es passée à côté.

- J'ai été aveugle!

- Seulement inexpérimentée! Tu en savais si peu… »

Samarah secoua la tête. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ta sœur voulait que tu trouve les entités des éléments. Tu as le pouvoir de contrôler la foudre, le feu et le vent. Tu peux les appeler.

- Je sais, je sais! Je vais le faire… »

Dumbledore s'en alla. La jeune femme serra les poings, prit sa cape et sortit brusquement.

**

* * *

**

**Et oui je sais ce que vous pensez! Cette histoire devient mega compliqué! Je vous l'accorde ça devient ni'mporte quoi lol! Disons que je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial et comme j'adore la légende de l'Atlantide...bah voila. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé, j'essairais de le faire avant la rentrée mais je ne promets rien! Désolééééé > **

**Gros bisous à tous et bonnes vacances!**


	19. Chapter 18: Les Entités

**Cette fiction devient un grand n'importe quoi lol! J'ai du mal à l'écrire...la preuve ça fait 7 mois que je n'avais pas publié de nouveau chapitre! J'ai du mal à retrouver le temps dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de references temporelles...alors je savais plus si c'était le mois de novembre ou de decembre...alors j'ai situé fin décembre...-- Pardonnez-moi lol! Bref je sais très bien que cette histoire est ininteressante au possible, que le début est archi-nase mais je me dois de la finir J'aime pas laisser les choses en plan...**

**Bref bonne lecture à ceux qui auront la curiosité de venir lire ça**

**Chapitre 18: Les Entités.**

Samarah traversa le château en silence, les cours allaient bientôt commencer mais elle ne comptait pas y assister. Cependant, dans les couloirs, elle tomba sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait ignoré Hermione alors qu'elle voulait réellement l'aider. C'est justement parce qu'elle était trop gentille que Samarah devait l'éloigner d'elle, de son côté destructeur. Et Harry Potter…Malicia voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Foutaises! Ce mec ne semblait pas clair à ses yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne souhaitait aucune aide.

« Sam? » Demanda timidement Hermione.

Ce surnom... celui que Jocelyn lui donnait…non…elle n'avait pas le droit! Elle serra les poings et avança vers elle avec colère.

« De quel droit m'appelle-tu comme ça?? Nous ne sommes pas si proches!!! Je refuse que tu l'emplois tu m'entends??? JE REFUSE!

- Je… je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère! Pardon!

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione! Cette fille est folle! » Répliqua Ron avec dégoût.

Samarah s'avança vers lui et le prit par le col de sa chemise avec violence.

« Folle? Tu trouve que j'ai l'air folle??? Et tu serais comment toi si tu avais retrouvé ta sœur pendue au lustre??? VAS Y REPONDS, JE MEURS D'ENVIE DE SAVOIR!

- Je…je ne voulais pas insinuer ça…

- Mais tu n'insinues rien, tu es dépourvu d'intelligence!! »

Samarah respira profondément pour se calmer et le lâcha.

« J'espère que tu vas en cours aujourd'hui. Tu risque d'avoir des ennuis sinon.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter! Je fais ce que je veux et ne t'avise pas de me barrer le chemin car tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qui se passe mon pauvre!

- Je sais pour la Porte. »

Samarah se tourna vers lui et le gifla avec violence.

« Tu ne sais rien! TU NE SAIS RIEN! Dumbledore a peut-être expliqué certaines choses à son chouchou mais il ne lui a pas dit la vérité!!! Il ne t'as rien dit! Tu es peut-être au courant pour la Porte, soit. Mais c'est mon affaire, c'est mon destin! Tu ne peux rien, il n'y a que moi qui doit agir ici alors sors de mon chemin, misérable! »

Certains élèves qui l'avaient entendu crier regardaient la scène avec un air effrayés. Le trio s'écarta d'elle et Samarah continua de marcher vers la sortie. Les quelques élèves qui étaient sur son chemin s'enfuirent quand elle approcha.

Le pendentif brillait légèrement sous l'effet de la colère qu'elle ressentait. Arrivée dans le parc, elle eut une idée.

La jeune femme se concentra avec force et le pendentif brilla de plus en plus. Elle leva le bras gauche. De petites flammes apparurent, tout doucement, vacillantes. Sachant comment ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient, elle fronça les sourcils et extériorisa sa colère avec force. Les petites flammes devinrent un véritable brasier qui enveloppait sa main. Elle le fit disparaître d'un geste brusque et recommença son expérience avec la foudre. Elle la maîtrisait déjà grâce à Rogue… Ce ne fut pas très compliqué pour elle de s'entourer d'électricité. Et le vent, ce fut aussi simple. Elle fit apparaître très facilement une tornade qui disparu en atteignant le lac. Samarah se laisse tomber sur l'herbe, surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait gagné en pouvoir, en force, grâce au pendentif…grâce à Malicia. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à elle, la remerciant du fond du cœur. Elle devait les appeler…appeler les Entités. Pour la Femme de la Fontaine c'était facile…c'est elle qui a provoqué la rencontre. Samarah comprit qu'elle devait recourir à ses pouvoirs pour les appeler.

Tout d'abord, elle fit apparaître du feu. Elle lança la flamme droit devant elle et une colonne de feu sembla traverser le parc. Elle se força à tenir…seulement ses forces diminuaient rapidement.

Dame du Volcan…apparaît…s'il te plait…

Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était perdu, une forme se détacha de la colonne de feu. Samarah arrêta d'utiliser son pouvoir et tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Une femme extraordinairement grande s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme leva la tête et resta muette de surprise. La Dame du Volcan avait de longs cheveux de la couleur de la lave en fusion et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge terrifiants. Sa robe d'un rouge sang scintillait sous le soleil. Son visage paraissait à la fois noble et sévère. Samarah ne pu ressentir que de la crainte face à cette femme redoutable.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ma jolie! Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider. »

Elle prit la main de Samarah et celle-ci sentit une chaleur étrange parcourir son corps. Quand elle se remit debout, toute sensation de fatigue avait disparu.

« Je pensais que tu ne m'appellerais jamais! Ma sœur m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré il y a quelques temps. Pourquoi avoir tardé?

- Ma sœur…elle…

- Elle est morte, oui je sais. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour que tu puisse suivre ta voie.

- Ma sœur n'était pas un sacrifice! Si j'avais pu l'en empêcher…

- C'est trop tard… maintenant. Arrête de revenir sur le passé. Je suis ici pour t'aider. Mais avant, il faut que tu appelles toutes mes sœurs. »

Samarah acquiesça. Cette fois-ci, elle fit apparaître de l'électricité et la Reine de Foudre apparu rapidement. Elle paraissait plus imposante que sa sœur et encore plus sévère. Ses cheveux étaient d'un jaune perçant et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des chats. Sa robe ressemblait à un éclair dont l'éclat vif et furtif éblouit. Elle salua rapidement la jeune femme qui commençait à faire apparaître du vent. La Princesse du Vent sortit d'une tornade vêtue d'une robe d'une blancheur immaculée qui virevoltait même sans un souffle de vent. Ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige brillaient et ses yeux étaient d'un pourpre saisissant. Peu après, sans que Samarah n'agisse, la Femme de la Fontaine sortit du lac et les rejoignit.

Les quatre entités étaient à présent devant elle, belles et effrayantes. Samarah prit la parole sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez une aide précieuse pour la guerre qui se prépare…Je… je ne comprends rien à tout ce qui se prépare. Je ne suis qu'un jouet. C'est grâce à moi que la Porte sera ouverte. Mais…

- Tu n'es pas un jouet Samarah! S'écria la Femme de la Fontaine. Certes tu es la seule qui puisse ouvrir la Porte. Mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre part au conflit. Tu es plus puissante que tous les élèves de cette école. Tu te dois de combattre également! Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous te protègerons. »

Contre toute attente, les quatre femmes s'inclinèrent devant elle. La jeune femme fut stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

- Parce que nous sommes à ton service. Il était écrit que nous serions au service de celle qui saurait nous appeler. Celle qui aurait tout nos pouvoirs réunis. Expliqua la Reine de Foudre.

- Très bien. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire à présent.

- L'hiver est bientôt terminé. La guerre débutera à l'équinoxe de Printemps. Ce jour-là tu devra ouvrir la Porte en Atlantide. Et se sera à toi de nous appeler. Nos pouvoirs sont quasiment illimités. Si jamais tu faiblis, nous serons là! »

Samarah hocha la tête. Elle avait encore une question à poser…une question qu'elle savait dangereuse à affronter.

« Et mon frère… a t-il un rôle à jouer? Est-il du côté du bien? Je ne le reconnais plus. C'est cette maison, Serpentard, qui l'a changé j'en suis sûre! Il a trop côtoyé ces futurs Mangemorts!

- Ton frère est devenu ainsi à cause de son pouvoir de manipulations mentales. Il se sent puissant et invincible. Mais au fond de lui, il est resté le même. Nous ne connaissons pas la futur. Mais nous savons que c'est à toi d'agir pour le ramener de notre côté. Répondit la Princesse du Vent.

- Mais…il me fait si peur…il me voit plus comme sa sœur…Il est comme possédé…Depuis l'été dernier, je ne sais pas pourquoi son regard sur moi a changé.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t 'aider. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peut agir en conséquence.

- Je sais…merci de votre soutien….

- Il est temps pour nous d'y aller Samarah, coupa la Femme de la Fontaine. Nous ne pouvons nous attarder plus longtemps. Tu dois retourner à tes cours.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, rétorqua Samarah. Je vais plutôt m'entraîner.

- Non, tu dois y aller, c'est important. Fais-nous confiance. »

Les Entités s'en allèrent, la Femme de la Fontaine rejoignit le lac, la Reine de Foudre s'envola telle un éclair dans le ciel, la Princesse du vent disparu dans un ouragan et la Dame du Volcan rejoignit la terre sous forme de lave.

Samarah resta immobile un moment, pensive. Elle devait les écouter après tout. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cours de potions… elle pouvait se le permettre.

Elle retourna donc en cours, taciturne comme à son habitude. Elle se choisit une table où il n'y avait personne et écouta un peu le professeur avant que son cerveau ne soit plus capable de suivre. Elle bailla, dessina, s'amusa avec un éclair, mais le temps paraissait toujours autant long. A midi, elle ne voulu pas aller dans la Grande Salle et retourna à sa chambre. Jocelyn était devant, Samarah s'arrêta net et voulu repartir.

« Attends!! »

Il l'a rattrapa.

« Que veux-tu Jocelyn?

- Je veux te parler.

- Il y a longtemps que tu as perdu ce droit! Maintenant casse-toi.

- Tu me dois des explication sur ton pouvoir ma grande.

- Alors toi aussi! Échange de bons procédés! (non non je n'aime pas Hannibal Lecter lol)

- Arrête de faire ta maligne, tu n'es rien du tout, aussi puissante qu'un insecte.

- Détrompe toi je suis plus puissante que toi! »

Il ricana

« J'en doute! »

Il lança une rafale mentale qui fit tomber Samarah. Elle se releva rapidement, furieuse et lui envoya un éclair foudroyant. Il tituba et dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Jocelyn tu sais bien que ton pouvoir est limité, tu ne peux rien faire avec! »

Il sourit et pénétra son esprit brutalement. Samarah lutta mais sentait de plus en plus son frère s'insinuer dans sa tête. Il voulait la manipuler, la maintenir sous contrôle. Ne pouvant supporter cette idée, elle hurla et lui envoya des flammes. Sous l'effet de la haine qu'elle lui vouait, son pouvoir s'était décuplé et Jocelyn commençait à se transformer en torche humaine.

Elle recula, effrayée. Mais elle se ressaisit vite et lui envoya de l'eau. Son frère s'était écroulé et Samarah tomba à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pale, était à présent rouge vif. Elle pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Jocelyn…Jocelyn réveille-toi…Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… »

Elle se releva légèrement et secoua sa main.

« Ne m'abandonne pas! Je veux que le frère que j'ai tant aimé revienne! Reviens-moi Jocelyn!! Je veux que tout soit comme avant… »

Il remua doucement et ouvrit ses paupières. La jeune femme lâcha sa main et recula. Elle sécha ses pleurs et se releva. Il la dévisageait sans rien dire.

« Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

Elle sortit sa baguette.

« Levicorpus! »

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, il était toujours aussi silencieux. Elle le posa sur un lit et voulut s'en aller.

« Reste, Sam. S'il te plais.

- Je dois aller en cours.

- Sa ne sera pas long…

- Je t'écoute. »

Il inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Malicia avait raison…tu es vraiment la plus puissante…

- Où veux-tu en venir? Coupa Samarah qui ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de leur sœur.

- Ne sois pas si froide avec moi. Je ne te veux pas de mal. J'ai compris, j'ai vu que tu tenais à moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé tu sais. Peut-être pas comme tu le voulais, mais je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé.

- Je le sais…Moi aussi je t'aime, mais comme une sœur aime son frère. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Samarah le regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignée. Rogue se tenait devant elle mais il ne la regardait pas. Elle détourna le regard et s'écarta. Elle ne vit pas que le sombre professeur lui lança un bref regard avant d'aller voir Jocelyn.

Samarah sortit de l'infirmerie et retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Cependant elle ne pouvait nier l'étrange sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur. De la tristesse…

Elle ferma sa porte à clef et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelqu'un frappa, elle l'ignora.

« Samarah il faut que je te parle! »

Elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter! Dégage de là!

- Arrête je veux t'aider! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un être si faible! Maintenant vas t'en!!

- Je ne suis pas faible!

- Tu es tellement faible par rapport à moi!

- Arrête de te vanter tu es au même niveau que moi!

- Tu crois ça? »

Elle leva le bras droit et de l'électricité commença à apparaître autour. Elle se déplaçait à la manière d'un serpent, Samarah la regardait avec amour.

« Tu es faible Potter, comme un insecte. Tu ne tiendrais pas 1min face à moi. Alors n'essaye même pas de participer à la bataille!

- Je dois affronter Voldemort! Je dois le tuer et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas!

- Fais comme tu veux mais je ne t'aiderais pas, alors tu devrais passer tes derniers instants avec tes amis histoire de profiter un peu de la vie avant de mourir. »

Il lui lança un regard dégoûté et s'en alla sans rien dire. La jeune femme referma sa porte à clef avec un soupire exaspéré. Décidément il était trop orgueilleux, tout le monde le considérait comme un héros, un puissant sorcier mais bientôt ils verraient tous la vérité: Potter ne survivrait pas à la bataille, il se fera massacrer par l'Armée de l'Ombre. Mais Samarah s'en foutait royalement, elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Son frère allait mieux mais il restait potentiellement dangereux, elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait pas ce jeu-la. Et il y avait Rogue…mais ça elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait s'éloigner pour le protéger.

Le mois de decembre était pratiquement terminé, elle devait se préparer avant l'Équinoxe de Printemps…elle n'avait plus le choix désormais.


End file.
